Truth
by Lauren Williams
Summary: The takes place as soon as the credits roll after the episode: The Fallout. It covers how Callie's talk with Lena and Stef went and the aftermath of her telling them. May become a Braille story in the future but isn't there just yet. There is obvious spoilers for that episode, and the whole show I guess...
1. Chapter 1

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: The last episode _The Fallout_ really struck a chord in me and I felt compelled to tell the story of what happened after the credits rolled. I'm basing this off of what we know so far in the show, last night's episode, and some personal experiences. I don't know if it will end up a Braillie story yet, but there will be a lot of Foster Family love involved.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lena and Stef lounged on their sofa, both still reeling over the day they just had. Who knew, when they woke that morning, that they would be spending their entire Saturday looking for the daughters ex-best friend turned their son's girlfriend. Thankfully the twins eventually convinced Lexi to come home and she was returned to her parents safe and sound; but both adult Fosters knew that their fight wasn't over with the Rivera's. Even though they helped them find their daughter, and now knew they were undocumented Americans, the Rivera's were not about to forget the fact that they knew Lexi and Jesus had sex and they supplied their 15 year old daughter with the pill.

They each took a sip of wine as they heard the front door close, signaling the return of the two oldest children in the house, Brandon and Callie. Finally everyone was home safe and sound and they felt that they could truly relax.

"Well, at least everyone's okay… for now," Stef said, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Hey guys," Lena said, looking over as Brandon and Callie came into the living room where they were lounging.

"Hey, where have you been?" Stef asked, turning to face the two 16 year olds. She was glad to see the two of them together and getting along, there had been some tension between the two for the past couple of weeks and she had been getting worried.

"Oh, I took Callie to group," Brandon said, gesturing to the girl next to him who clearly had a look of trepidation of her face. Without any preamble Callie started walking into the room, her eyes casted downward.

"Oh, that was nice of you," Stef commented as Callie came in front of the two women and sat down on an ottoman, facing them.

"Did you share?" Lena asked, hoping that her foster daughter had opened up a little tonight because the therapy leader had been worried about her. She hoped the conversation they had a couple of mornings ago helped her want to share with the group how things were going.

"Yeah, I did," Callie said, trying to smile but failing miserably.

There was a clear tension in the air, not between the two teenagers, but in general. Stef and Lena both felt something in the pit of their stomachs and realized that whatever was about to happen was going to change them, and their family.

"Well, I'll let you guys talk," Brandon said, turning to leave the room.

Callie took a deep, shuddering, breath before stopped Brandon by saying, "No, you can stay."

The two women on the couch shared a concerned look and both sat up a little straighter and turned their bodies towards their children. They could feel the seriousness of the conversation radiating from both Callie and Brandon.

Callie got herself more comfortable and Brandon came to stand by her, they weren't touching but his presence there soothed her and gave her strength to tell Lena and Stef what had happened at the Olmsteads.

"Um, I have something I need to tell you," Callie started, her voice wavering under her attempt to sound strong. "A little while ago I was living with another family, um, it was a pretty good situation. And they had, a boy, in the house with them, their son actually," Callie said, taking pauses throughout her speech. Everyone in the room could see how difficult it was for Callie to share this with them, both from her body language and the fact that she was gripping the seat cushion tightly. Stef tried to catch her son's eyes, hoping that they would give her reassurance that this wasn't the kind of conversation she thought it was, but his eyes were cast downward, refusing to meet her gaze. Lena also had a bad feeling about what this conversation as going to entail and she moved closer to her partner and grabbed her hand, afraid of what this young girl was about to tell them.

"He was, um, nice to me, really nice. Which was, you know, different than usual. Normally … Jude and I… we used to, um, do our own thing, No one, really, ever noticed. But, not him, he uh, he paid attention to me. He was older, like 19, I think, and since he could, you know, drive, he used to take me out for ice cream and stuff," Callie said, silent tears streaming down her face as her memories began to overwhelm her.

Brandon noticed and went to place a comforting hand on her shoulder, hoping it would help, but he saw Lena subtly shake her head, letting him know that Callie just needed to talk right now.

"He didn't pay a lot of … attention … to Jude, but, I ah, didn't notice that really. Not until later. He used to like, watch movies with me, my choice. But when he did, he would try to … um… touch me?" Callie said, her voice rising at the end, making it sound like a question. He voice waivered again and she took a quick deep breath to calm her nerves and get her breathing under control.

No one spoke for a moment, allowing Callie to gather her thoughts so she could continue. Lena gripped Stef's hand even tighter, knowing they were about to hear something horrible. Stef peeled her eyes away from Callie as she composed herself to look briefly at Lena, hoping she could keep herself together until they were in the privacy of their own room, and then to Brandon, who looked lost and on the verge of tears himself.

"I didn't say, um, anything to anyone about it. Because he was… well… nice to me. Sometimes, when his parents would go out, he would…" Callie paused a moment as she tried to force air into her lungs so she could continue. She choked out a breath so she could continue, "…he would convince them, to a, take Jude with them. Like to, um, the movies or something. But once they left, he would do other …things..with me," Callie said, her eyes darting from the floor to the walls to the ceiling. She refused to look at them as she told her story. She knew, deep down, that this may be the last night she spent in the Fosters' home. Despite what Brandon told her and assured her, she knew that this could get her labeled as a slut and thrown into a group home.

"One night," she paused to angrily wipe tears off her face, "one night he um, he came into my room. And he asked me to…you know?" she said, feeling her chest tighten up and panic rise within her. Her body shook forcefully with a shudder and she took a few shallow breaths to try and finish her story. "I…I told him I wasn't ready. He…he didn't care… he, uh, forced me… um, he forced me to have sex with him," Callie finished, her body vibrating with tiny tremors as she finished her story.

The other three people in the room didn't say anything; they didn't ask questions or ask for further explanations or details.

Very slowly, Lena pulled her hand from Stef's and slid off the couch and over to Callie. She knelt down next to the ottoman where she was seated and carefully, letting Callie watch her every move, placed a hand over hers. There was a visible reaction to the touch but she didn't pull away. Slowly, Lena uncurled Callie's fingers from the cushion and grasped it between her hands.

"This wasn't your fault," Lena said softly but reassuringly.

"No, I ah, I know," Callie said, nodding her head with a quick jerking motion. "Not…my fault," she whispered. And with those words the dam broke loose and the tears flowed freely. Lena took the opportunity to pull Callie towards her, almost situating her on her lap. She gently stroked her hair and whispered how everything was going to be okay and how she did the right thing by telling them.

Seeing Lena had Callie in her arms, Stef turned her attention to her son. She stood and walked over to him, clearly noticing the tears he had shed during the course of Callie's sad tale. No words were necessary; she simply took him into her arms and let him cry. Although he wasn't the one who had been hurt, he felt Callie's pain and wished there was something he could do to take it away.

"There's more," Callie whispered, her body not reacting the way she willed it to. She was trying to get the words out, trying to tell Lena about Sarah and how she was in danger but she couldn't. Her heart was beating wildly and her lungs left like they weren't going to inflate no matter how much she tried.

Lena, who was being very attentive to Callie, noticed the signs of a panic attack in progress. She carefully maneuvered Callie so that she was able to see her face and tried to get her to focus on her and not the situation at hand. "It's okay Callie, you are in a safe place," Lena said, getting her attention. "You are having a panic attack, that's why you can't breathe and aren't feeling well," Lena calmly explained catching the attention of both Stef and Brandon, who were immediately worried when they heard Callie was having a panic attack. "I need you to breath with me for a minute. We are going to breath in through our noses," Lena paused, breathing in deep through her nose and trying to get Callie to copy her, "and blow out nice and steadily though our mouth."

Brandon sunk down next to Callie, not touching her, and also began to copy the breathing technique, hoping that if she had two examples it would help her.

Seeing that Brandon was getting Callie to breath with him, Lena took a break from the breathing exercise to ask Stef, "Can you get me a cold wet washcloth?" Callie was sweating from the panic attack and the cool towel would help sooth and comfort her. Stef quickly went to grab what Lena asked for and watched as Lena helped Callie lean on her as she gently rubbed the washcloth over her forehead and neck.

"Feeling better baby? I know it's been tough, but we are going to get through this," Lena coached and slowly Callie's breath calmed down and she began to follow Brandon's pattern of breathing a lot easier than she had before.

"I'm okay," Callie said softly, not making any attempt to move aside from gently laying her arm across her stomach which was feeling a little queasy after the turn of events.

"Alright, well pizza is going to be here soon so why don't you lie down and relax in our room and we'll bring you some. This way you can have some time to calm down. One of us will stay with you, you shouldn't be alone." Lena said, running her fingers through Callie's soft hair.

"Okay," Callie said, allowing the moms to help her stand up. As soon as she was upright she felt the room spin and quickly closed her eyes. They quickly steadied her, and with Brandon's help, they moved her upstairs to Lena and Stef's room as quickly as possible so the rest of the house did not see her in such a vulnerable state.

Stef went to grab some pajamas from Callie and Mariana's room and Lena told Brandon to step outside and give Callie a moment to change and freshen up. Lena stayed in the room with her though, because she knew Callie shouldn't be alone after a panic attack like the one she just had.

Soon enough Callie was settled in bed with the TV on low. Brandon knocked softly before re-entering the room.

"How are you doing?" He asked, noticing his mom still on the bed with her, sitting close and offering comfort.

"I'm okay. Thanks," Callie said, not meeting his eyes and yet not wanting him to leave.

"Mama, Mom just went down to deal with the pizza guy, she said she would bring some up for both of you in a little bit. She wanted to get everyone else settled before though, so they wouldn't come up here asking questions or looking for answers," Brandon said, his eyes never leaving Callie's, who had finally met his gaze.

"Sweetie, would you be okay if I went down stairs for a moment, would you be okay if Brandon stayed with you?" Lena asked, wanting to be there when they told the rest of the kids that someone was going on, especially because she knew Jude wasn't going to be easy to handle once he knew something was wrong with his sister.

Callie didn't say anything, she just nodded.

Lena got off the bed, kissed Callie softly on the top of her head, and gently patted Brandon's shoulder as she left the room.

Brandon heard the door close behind him and knew, by looking at Callie, that it was going to be a rough night and that she would need all their love and support to get through it. He just hoped they would be enough.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Could be a one-shot or could be continued. I felt so connected to the last episode that this had to happen. It may have to continue for the same reason. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: I was very humbled by all the positive responses that I received following the posting of this story. What started out as some kind of therapeutic venting tool that cleared my head, especially considering the fact that I wrote it at 2am, has become kind of fun. So, here comes the second part.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lena slowly walked down the stairs, her mind going a mile a minute and yet she felt like she couldn't slow it down. Too much had happened in the past couple of hours and she didn't know what was going to happen next. At the forefront of her mind was Callie of course. At only 16 years old, she had been through so much and had lost so much. Lena knew, from her psychology classes, that Callie was going through a very difficult time in her life and would need a lot of support and love to get through it.

She also had a lot of questions. She knew, deep down, that something very specific brought this to the forefront of Callie's mind and she briefly wondered what that was. She also was wracking her brain for what their next step had to be. They would have to contact Bill, he was their case worker after all and needed to be informed about all of this, and they would have to contact the police. Both would have to be handled carefully though because Callie was a foster child. Sometimes this was why she hated being a foster parent. She had grown to love Callie and Jude like they were her children and the law will tell her otherwise as they traveled down the road to go after Callie's offender.

Stopping at the foot of the stairs Lena took a moment to compose herself before turning the corner and entering the kitchen area where the rest of the kids were reaching and grabbing pizza slices like they hadn't eaten in months. Something's were normal, she had to smile at that fact. Even if that normal was about to be shattered by what they had just learned.

Jude was the first to notice her presence and smiled shyly at her.

"Where are Callie and Brandon?" He asked innocently, craning his head to see if he could see his sister or the oldest boy in the house. He came back with a puzzled look when he realized neither were with her or following her.

Before Lena could even attempt to come up with some kind of answer for him Stef interrupted, "I thought I was going to bring some pizza up for you." She said, a silent question carefully set within her statement.

"I thought I should be here for this family talk," Lena said, getting Jesus and Mariana's attention quickly. They knew the meaning of family talk and wondered if it had to do with the stunt they pulled with Lexi. The moms hadn't seemed mad when they walked in the door with Lexi, or while they tried to give the Rivera's some advice on how to move forward. But who knew if they were and were waiting for the right time to talk to them about it.

Every member around the table quieted as they prepared for what Lena and Stef had to say.

* * *

Up in Lena and Stef's bedroom Callie sat, propped up against all the pillows in the bed, her knees pulled closely to her chest, and the blanket and comforter pulled up around her even though it wasn't cold. Brandon still stood by the door, unsure of where he should sit, or even if he should sit.

Callie watched him with careful eyes as he approached the bed and took the spot that Lena had been occupying only moments before. She made no outward signs that his proximity bothered her. It was quite the opposite actually. Throughout this who situation, Brandon had been her rock. He had been the person she turned to when she realized that this Liam situation was out of control. He had helped her try to contact Sarah and he was the first person she had told about the rape. Just his presence alone was comforting to her.

"Thank you," Callie said softly, one hand clutching the blanket and pulling it up a little further, as if to shield herself from the world she had grown to distrust. She hated the way she was feeling. For so long she had been able to just push it to the back of her mind and pretend it had never happened; she needed to, because she needed to be strong for Jude and protect him. Now that she felt as though she didn't need to be on her guard all the time, her walls had come down and weakened and she figured that was causing all of this panic and fear.

"I wish I could do more, make you feel better, safer, somehow," Brandon said, not making any move to comfort her but staying within range if she wanted to reach out for comfort. "I know it's been a tough day and all, but we need to tell moms about Liam showing up at school and about Sarah," he continued gently. He didn't want to invoke another panic attack but he thought that, if she had too much time to think and process, she wouldn't be able to finish.

"I tried," Callie said, her voice sounding as weak as it ever had to Brandon. Her eyes were glazed as she thought about how she had tried to force the words out of her mouth only to find that she couldn't breathe and couldn't control herself. Not being in control scared her most of all.

"I know you did, and you did a great job earlier," Brandon said, moving a little closer, wanting to touch her and comfort her. He felt his hands vibrating with the need to just hold her tightly and tell her everything is alright but he held himself back.

"What if I can't? Or what if they take me away for being too…too…sexually volatile," Callie said, spitting the last part out as if it was venom in her mouth.

"Whoa, first of all, moms aren't letting you out of their sight. We are going to figure this out as a family and you are not going anywhere. You will not be sent away. Understand that? Second of all, if you can't tell them, then … maybe I could. I want to keep you safe and the only way I can think of doing that is to tell mom and then she can make sure that you are protected and that they get Liam for what he did and stop him from ever doing it again, to other kids, kids like Sarah," Brandon said, trying to stay calm as he attempted to make sense of how they were going to move forward. The conversation he and Callie had the night before blasted in his ears. She had told him that this could be made into a poor reflection of herself and that just wasn't fair. She had done nothing wrong and shouldn't be punished for it.

Callie didn't say anything. She didn't know what she could say. She wanted, so badly, to believe Brandon when he said that things would be okay and that she wasn't going to get sent away but she just couldn't. Slumping even further into the bed, Callie snuggled herself down into the pillows and the blankets. Maybe, if she snuggled down far enough, the world would slip away and she wouldn't feel the way she felt. While doing so, she inadvertently ended up snuggled right next to Brandon's hip. She carefully inhaled his cologne and allowed his unique sent to distract her. She felt safe near him, she felt as though Liam would never be able to get her. And that thought calmed her mind. Neither teenager said anything; both were lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

"Does everyone have pizza?" Stef asked, moving to take the boxes off the table so they could concentrate on their conversation.

All the kids nodded, though Jude was beginning to look particularly upset all of a sudden. What had been a very good Saturday for the boy was looking like it would end in disaster.

"Where is my sister? Why isn't she here with us?" He asked, tears filling his large expressive eyes. His mind was going in all different kinds of directions. Had she been brought back to Juvie, was she taken away from the Fosters for some reason, did Liam get to her?

"Oh sweets, she is upstairs, resting," Lena said, immediately going over to the youngest member of their family. She gently wrapped her arms around him in a reassuring manner.

"Why isn't she downstairs eating with us? Is she sick?" Jesus asked, also wondering where her foster sister and brother were. He had to admit that both Callie and Jude had grown on him and he felt as though they just belonged in the family. He hoped everything was alright.

"Something was brought to our attention tonight by Callie and Brandon and, although we are not going to share all the details of what happened because it is something very private, we don't want to leave you in the dark," Stef said, knowing that trust and honesty were very important in their family and this wasn't something they could hide from them completely. "As you know, both Jude and Callie have been in a variety of foster homes before coming to live here with us."

Jude, as if he had a feeling about where this was going, tightened his hold on the arms Lena still had wrapped around him.

Lena allowed him to draw comfort from her. She knew that they had been subjected to terrible foster homes with terrible foster parents. She still had nightmares about their previous foster father holding a gun to Brandon, Callie, and Jude. She couldn't only imagine how he felt. Sometimes they all forgot where Callie and Jude had come from because they seemed so well adjusted, after tonight's revelations Lena began to wonder how much the Jacob's siblings were hiding.

"Tonight, Callie informed us of some of the things that happened in one of those foster homes, something that shouldn't have been allowed to happen. The details are Callie's to tell, if and when she feels comfortable enough to do so, but we wanted you to know that something was going on. I know that you all will keep an eye out for her and make her feel comfortable while we get to the bottom of all this," Stef continued. She knew this would generate more questions than answers but she would never betray Callie's trust by telling someone what had happened to her.

"Is there anything we can do?" Mariana asked. She had grown fond of Callie while sharing a room with her and while she didn't know what had happened to Callie, she knew it had to be something pretty bad to crack her tough girl exterior.

"Just treat her like you always have, or maybe a little nicer," Stef added with a smile, thinking back to when Mariana wasn't Callie's biggest fan. As the weeks had gone by, she had slowly seen the two girls become more comfortable in each other's presence and beginning to act more like sisters than enemies.

"It's also important that you don't ask questions about what happened. It all has to be on Callie's terms if she wants to share what happened to her with you," Lena added, making sure to assess each of her children's reactions to what they were being told. At the moment, Jude's reaction was the strongest and that was understandable because it was his sister, basically his world up until this point, they were talking about.

Lena heard Jude whisper, "Liam," and catalogued that name in her brain to talk about later and for now focused on giving him comfort and making him feel safe.

"I'm going to take some food up to Callie and Brandon," Stef said, knowing the kids were in good hands if they had questions about what was going on. Lena would be the better parent to comfort them and assure them that everything would be okay.

Stef knocked softly on the door, warning the kids she was coming in, before opening it and walking inside, carefully balancing two slices of pizza in one hand. She noticed both kids looking at her as she entered but they made no attempt to change their positions. Callie was still nestled into Brandon's hip and his hand was resting gently on her blanketed shoulder.

"I brought some pizza, I hope you're hungry," Stef said, holding out one plate to Brandon who took it gratefully while trying not to move too much which would make Callie move. Stef moved to the other side of the bed and attempted to offer a slice to Callie.

"No thanks," Callie said, eyeing the pizza with disgust as a free hand wrapped itself around her stomach. She felt nauseous at the thought of eating.

Hearing what she said, Brandon paused mid-bite openly stared at her. He knew she had to be hungry, she had been with him most of the day and he knew she hadn't eaten. He opened his mouth to comment but decided against it, if she didn't feel like eating she shouldn't be forced to, she should never be forced to do something she didn't want to ever again.

On the other hand, Brandon was starving and quickly finished the slice that Stef brought up for him and the one she brought up for Callie (once it was determined that she wouldn't be eating it). Even after he finished the two slices he still felt as though he was starving. He didn't want to leave Callie, when she clearly felt comfortable with him being there, but he also knew that his moms would want to talk to her again and he wasn't sure if he could watch her break again.

"I'm going to see if there is any more pizza, you sure you don't want any Callie?" He asked, giving her an opportunity to tell him she wanted him to stay. When all she did was move away from him slightly he sighed and left the room, sharing a glance with his mom before doing so that clearly said, please help her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I decided that, since I doubt the show will follow up closely with this, I will try to write the reactions and get everything I think needs to be there out before the next episode. It is highly likely that their version of the continuation will throw mine out the window so that's why I'm pushing to write, write, write. I love all your comments and suggestions and I am trying to add a little more relationships here and there for everyone. I hope I'm doing them justice!


	3. Chapter 3

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: Well…y'all seem to like my story. So, as long as people like it, I like posting it for you. Personally, I've written a few more chapters after this one, but I'll only post them if you like the way the chapters are going. It really is an open canvas and I feel like I can go in so many different directions with it. And I can't wait until Monday when we get a new episode because it should be interesting to see how the show handles the aftermath.

Well, enough of me, enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Sweets, how are you holding up?" Stef asked as soon as Brandon shut the door. Even though she hated herself for thinking about it, she knew that they would soon need to discuss the idea of pressing charges or at least putting the attack on file. Ever since she heard Callie's story she had been thinking about what laws had been broken and how the system had failed this young woman.

"Eh," Callie said, noncommittally. Although she didn't feel as bad as she had when she was trying to tell them about Liam coming to the school and threatening her, she still felt lost and scared.

"You feeling up to talking a little bit more? However you feel comfortable. If you want I'll get Lena or Brandon," Stef said, giving her options in case she felt more comfortable with other members of the family. It wouldn't offend her if Callie said she wanted to talk to Lena over her, Lena was always more of the nurturing and comforting type. All she cared about was Callie getting everything off her chest so they could start the healing process.

"What, uh…what else do you need to know?" Callie asked. She wasn't uncomfortable talking to Stef alone, the woman had shown a strength that Callie admired and her strong persona helped make Callie feel safe and strong as well. Although Callie felt that trust had to be earned, she knew Stef had earned that trust when she burst into her old foster home and got between a gun and her and Jude. Her willingness to protect them, when she barely knew them, told Callie that she could be trusted.

"Well, as you know Callie, whoever did this to you, raped you," Stef said, making sure, in a subtle way, that Callie knew that the other person was in the wrong, and reaffirming the fact that it was in no way Callie's fault.

Callie tensed up at the word 'raped,' even though she knew that was what Liam had done to her, and that it wasn't her fault, the word still sent chills up and down her back and she felt moisture gather in her eyes again. Staring up at the ceiling she blinked back the tears and nodded her head in short jerky motions to let Stef know she understood.

"I know this is scary Callie, but the more information you can give me, the better," Stef said, wishing that this was an easier conversation to have. Unfortunately she had this conversation with a number of young women before, but it was so much harder when she was trying to have it with a child she considered her daughter. "I need to know how old you were," she said, thinking that question would be a simple one to answer.

"14," Callie replied meekly.

Stef did the math and was seething, five year age difference. Although it bumped the nature of the crime from a misdemeanor to a possible felony, none of that really mattered if it came to the fact that it was his word against hers. Stef also knew that the fact that Callie was a "troubled foster child" would also work against her and her record from Juvie was going to be detrimental as well. Secretly, although she would never admit it out loud, she wondered if it was worth putting Callie through all of this in order to press charges. All that might do is put her through unnecessary duress.

"You're doing great Callie," Stef encouraged, moving next to Callie and letting her rest against her side. The solid support relaxed Callie and she melted into Stef's side as she continued her questions. "Did he…" and here she faltered and was forced to clear her throat to maintain herself, "… did he rape you multiple times?" she finally was about to get out.

Callie shuddered against Stef and her breath caught in her throat for a minute. "Four," she gasped out, sniffling and holding back her tears with all of her might.

"Okay, okay sweetie," Stef whispered, kissing the top of her head and bringing her in closer so that she could wrap her arms around Callie and rest her head on top of hers.

"Did you go to the doctors afterwards?" Stef asked, although she was pretty sure she knew the answer to that question. Callie vehemently shook her head in answer to her question. "So…you were never checked…" Stef trailed off, trying to find a professional way to go about this because her emotions were making it hard.

"I went," Callie whispered. "I went on my own. To ah, um, to a clinic," she finally answered.

Stef let out a breath she was holding. The thought that Callie could have caught something from this bastard had plagued her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all of this alone baby," Stef comforted. She knew that Callie would most likely react negatively to the next question but she also knew it was the most important question she planned to ask tonight. "Callie, sweetie, what is his name?"

Callie shut her eyes tightly, as if she could shut the world out by doing so. She took a few shaky breaths, and with tears dripping out of the corner of her eyes, she said, "His name is Liam."

…

Brandon joined his family downstairs and was met with total silence as he entered the kitchen.

"Is Callie alright?" Mariana was the first to break the silence.

"As alright as she possibly could be I guess. She's up there with Mom, I heard them talking before I left to come down here," Brandon answered, he noticed Lena relax slightly out of the corner of his eyes. He guessed it was because someone had her talking which was a good thing. Even though Brandon wished Callie would talk to him, he knew that his moms needed to hear the story and would be better equipped to help her if they knew everything.

He went to the fridge to get something to drink to help him wash down a third slice of pizza when he felt a small tap on his back. Turning around he was surprised to see Jude.

"What's up buddy?" Brandon asked, putting the juice on the counter and giving Jude his full attention.

"Did Liam hurt my sister again?" the young boy asked, finally raising his eyes to meet Brandon's. Brandon was shocked by the raw emotion that he could see in Jude's eyes. He was both fiercely angry and immensely sad.

Although Brandon knew that Jude didn't know the severity to which Liam hurt his sister the first time, he knew that the younger Jacobs sibling knew a lot more than he let on. Unable to find the words, Brandon just nodded as an answer to his question.

An indescribable emotion flew across Jude's face and for a moment Brandon was afraid Jude was going to hit something, or even him. And then, as soon as it was there, it was gone and Jude crumbled to the floor. Brandon quickly went down with him, easing his fall and getting the attention of the other three occupants in the room.

Brandon quickly told them to back off with his body language and they did, reluctantly. He didn't think Jude would want to be crowded, after all Jude sought him out for some answers and Brandon wanted to try and provide those answers for him.

"You alright there Jude?" Brandon asked, as soon as he was on the same level.

"No, I'm so useless," Jude said bitterly.

"You are not useless, and anyone who tells you that doesn't know what they are talking about," Brandon said, trying to be reassuring.

"I can't protect her. She does everything for me, and I can't protect her," Jude said with resentment and self-loathing clearly contained in his tone of voice.

"Whoa, you know that Callie doesn't blame you for anything, right?" Brandon asked, the conversation taking an unexpected turn and all of a sudden he was wishing he let his Mama take care of the situation.

"I blame myself. I knew something was wrong when we were at the Olmsteads. I knew she didn't like being alone with him. I still went to the movies with Jamie and Patrick though," Jude said, beginning to cry. Brandon knew what happened to Callie wasn't Jude's fault, even Jude knew this deep down, but he also knew his sister was hurting and there was nothing he could do to take the pain away.

Lena, who had been a silent observer, couldn't take it anymore and quickly moved over to the fridge where Brandon and Jude were having their conversation. She gathered Jude in her arms and rocked him gently.

"Not your fault, and there was nothing you could have done to stop him. Nothing," She said assertively. Jude held on tightly to Lena's blouse and cried deep and painful sobs.

Watching the scene unfold made the remaining teenagers in the room desperate to show some kind of outward display that they cared. Even though Jesus and Mariana hadn't completely made up yet, seeing the pain that both Callie and Jude went through made them realize that their petty fight was nothing compared to what their foster siblings had been through. Mariana, with tears in her eyes, laid her head on her brother's shoulders, both seeking comfort and asking for forgiveness. She was rewarded with his arm coming up and wrapping around her shoulders, letting her know, in his own way, that everything was okay.

…

Back upstairs in the master bedroom, Callie had settled into Stef's side, unaware of the turmoil her brother was going through below her.

"He's back," Callie said suddenly. She had been working up the courage to continue her and Stef's conversation for the past ten minutes. This led to her blurting out what she wanted the police officer to know most of all.

"Liam, is back?" Stef said, on full alert knowing that the person who had hurt Callie so deeply was threatening her again.

"Yeah," Callie said, her bravado from a moment ago gone.

"Did he approach you, did he hurt you?" Stef asked, in full protective momma bear mode. She move away from Callie slightly to get a better look at her, trying to see if there was any outward sign of him hurting her.

Wordlessly, Callie removed her arm from the blanket cocoon and pulled the right sleeve of her sweater up, revealing two dark purple hand marks on his wrists.

"Oh baby," Stef gasped, gingerly taking Callie's wrist into her hands and trying to carefully probe it and see how bad the damage was. Seeing how badly bruised Callie's wrist was made Stef realize that they would have to press charges, and get a restraining order put against him, or he would keep coming after her. "Why didn't you come to us right away?" Stef asked in amazement.

"I was scared," Callie whispered, her eyes wide at the damage Liam had done to her yesterday afternoon. The bruise had darkened and become uglier looking since the last time she had examined it. She knew nothing was broken so she figured there was no need to worry Stef and Lena about it, especially because she hadn't planned on ever telling them what Liam had done in the first place. But now, everything was out in the open and nothing would be the same again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So there we have part three of my _Fallout_ continuation. I'm trying to show different character interactions and build relationships between them all. I'm trying to end each chapter like it could be the last because I'm gonna try to write chapters until I am no longer compelled to. Ideally, the story will end with Callie getting closure…but we shall see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: I'm really glad that everyone is enjoying the story. You have all been so great so this is a little reward for you: A second chapter in the same day. All the reviews make me smile and really show how much the story is appreciated. I'm with you guys, I wish the show would go in depth with the family's reactions but I think we all know that we won't get that treat, especially considering the next episode seems to focus on Jesus and Mariana going to meet up with their dangerous biological mom.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was getting late and Lena knew that they should be getting to bed. It had been a long day for all of the children and she knew that she and Stef would have to have a long conversation about where they were going to go next before going to bed themselves.

"Alright, how about we leave the clean up until morning and start getting ready for bed," she suggested to the four children that were in the kitchen with them. She saw a few nods from the kids. Mariana was the first to turn towards the stairs, she looked back to see if Jesus was following and she saw him moving towards where Jude, Brandon, and Lena had been huddled together.

"Come on buddy, if we're quick at getting ready to go to bed I bet we can get in a couple of games on that new PSP Conner gave you," Jesus said, hoping that he would be able to get Jude's mind off of whatever was bothering him. He had come to think of the younger boy and his brother and he hated seeing him so lost and upset.

"Okay," Jude said softly, he untangled himself from Lena's arms and went to Jesus' side, letting the older boy lead him with a hand on his shoulder.

Lena stood and made sure to quietly thank Jesus before turning to Brandon, who was slowly getting off the floor.

"How are you holding up," she asked him, knowing that he was having a rough day and had been strong for everyone along the way.

"I'm fine, it's Callie, and now Jude, that I'm worried about," Brandon said.

"Today hasn't been easy for you either though," Lena said. Although Brandon's life had not been riddled with terrible foster homes and foster families, he was a very empathetic boy. Lena knew that he often felt the pain of others as if it were his own.

"I will never understand why people want to hurt other people," Brandon said, with a haunted voice.

"Oh sweets, I wish I had a definite answer for you. Unfortunately, there are just bad people in the world who aren't happy unless they are making other people miserable. We can't change who people are. What we can do, is be there for Callie and Jude, help them understand that we are not going to hurt them. They will feel safe again," Lena reassured him. "Now why don't you get ready for bed," she offered with a small smile.

"I was thinking," Brandon said, walking towards the stairs and then turning around and looking back at Lena. "Maybe, Callie should take my room tonight."

"Oh?" Lena asked, not sure why Brandon was giving up his room for the night.

"She might want some time alone, time to think. And Mariana tends to be … nosey you know? Also, it's closer to your room, in case she, you know, needs you tonight," Brandon said, he had thought about this a lot.

"I will offer it to her, that's very generous of you. Now scoot! Get ready for bed!" Lena said, shooing him up the stairs.

* * *

She knocked once on her door before slowly opening it. She didn't want to interrupt but she was also anxious to know what had happened in her absence. The first thing she noticed was that neither occupant was asleep or talking.

"Everything alright?" she asked softly, not wanting to startle them.

"Uh huh," Stef said, still softly stroking Callie's hair. Callie was just basking in the loving attention that was being lavished upon her; it had been a long time since she had been held like that, not since her mom died.

"Well, the kids are getting ready for bed, Callie you are more than welcomed to stay here with us tonight, or Brandon offered his room if you want some time alone. And of course you are welcomed to stay in your own bed tonight if you would prefer that," Lena said, sitting on the other side of Callie, making sure that Callie understood her options and knew that whatever she chose would be alright.

"Brandon offered his room?" Callie asked, clearly confused on why he would do that. She wasn't even really considering the options, because she didn't really plan on sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes she was bombarded by visions of Liam coming at her at school, coming at her at the party, and worst of all, coming at her when she was 14.

"Everyone wants you to be comfortable. If you need your own room at the moment to do that, then we are more than happy to be accommodating. They are all worried about you," Lena said softly.

"You told them?" Callie asked, her tone of voice harsher than she had planned it to be. She knew they were will within their rights to tell their children about who they were living with. She had just hoped that they wouldn't just yet. In her experience, the telling came just before she and Jude got kicked out.

"No, never sweetie," Lena jumped, wanting to be reassuring. She couldn't believe Callie thought that they told her story to the rest of the family. "It is your story Callie; you can tell it to whoever you feel comfortable enough to tell it to. We are honored that you trusted us, and felt safe enough with us, to tell us. It took a lot of courage to do that. The family knows that something happened and that you will tell them if you ever feel that you are ready to," Lena said, watching the tension seep out of Callie's muscles as she explained herself.

"Oh, thanks," Callie replied, her body feeling exhausted. Her emotions had really done a number on her today between the anger, the fear, and the sadness.

"Everyone sends their love though, and I hope you know that nothing you told them would make them look at you any differently," Stef said. She wanted Callie to know that she was accepted by this family, her baggage and all.

Callie didn't verbally respond, she just nodded as if she believed them. She knew, deep down, that Jude would love her no matter what, but she couldn't believe that people she barely knew wouldn't judge her.

Lena and Stef could tell that she didn't believe them, and coming with the background she had they didn't blame her. She had been taught, through life experiences, that trust equal pain and that there were very few people in the world that you could trust.

Just then Callie's cell phone, which had been on the side table, buzzed to life. Callie's eye widened at the sound but made no move to see who it was.

"You want your phone?" Lena, who was closest to the phone, asked.

"Um, I guess," Callie said, reaching out for the phone with her hand, causing her sweater to rise up and expose the bad bruise to Lena for the first time.

She carefully passed the phone over to Callie, her eyes wide and questioning. Stef met her gaze and the look she gave her promised explanations later.

Scrolling to see what the most recent message was about, Callie realized that she didn't recognize the number that had texted her. Opening it up, thinking it might be someone from school or a friend of Wyatt's, Callie quickly regretted it. She dropped the phone and jumped back away from it as if it was a bomb.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Stef said, noticing the change in her foster daughter immediately. Callie didn't speak, just shook her head back and forth.

Lena gently lifted the phone off of the blankets. "Can we?" she asked, gesturing to the phone and asking Callie permission to read her texts. They could, of course, read the messages without her permission, especially because it was in regards to her health and safety, but they knew that trust was something that was earned and they wanted Callie to continue to trust them.

"Go ahead," Callie whispered, her eyes never leaving the piece of technology grasped in Lena's hand.

Lena and Stef held back their gasp as they read the contents of the text message: 'I TOLD YOU TO KEEP YOUR FUCKING MOUTH SHUT.'

"Callie, is this from Liam?" Stef asked, making a mental note to get an official copy of the message with documentation of the number it was sent from. This was something they could use as evidence if they were to build a case against him.

Callie just shrugged, she didn't know for sure but she would bet that it was. She did, after all, confront Sarah twice after Liam had told her to stay away.

"Okay, well I don't want you to worry about this; you need to get some sleep tonight. We are going to figure everything out in the morning," Stef said, she knew that she should start doing paperwork right away but it had all been too much today and she wanted to discuss what they could do to move forward with Lena before they did anything.

"Okay," Callie said, agreeing that she didn't want to talk about this anymore. In all honesty she didn't want to talk about it again ever, but she would take whatever reprieve she could get.

"So where would you like to sleep?" Lena asked.

"I don't want to kick Brandon out of his room…"Callie started, wanting the time alone but also not wanting to put Brandon out, especially since he had been so nice and comforting to her.

"He offered. Am I to assume that is where you want to sleep?" Lena asked, she could hear Callie's hesitance but she also knew that Callie needed the sleep. Wherever she was most likely to get at least a few hours of sleep, was where they wanted her sleeping.

"Where would Brandon sleep?" Callie asked.

"He could sleep in your room, with Mariana, or we could blow up a mattress and put it in the boy's room and they can all sleep there tonight," Stef said, wanting to let Callie know that she wasn't going to leave Brandon bed-less. Sometimes it amazed her how selfless Callie was. She had held all of this inside so that she wouldn't be separated from her brother, she had gone to Juvie for her brother, and now she was worried about where someone else was going to sleep.

"Okay," Callie agreed, nodding. Slowly, Callie pulled herself away from Stef's embrace and moved to the edge of the bed. "Thank you," she said to both women before slowly standing up and leaving the room to get ready for bed.

Both women watched her leave with a sad look on their faces. As soon as the door shut, Lena fell back onto the bed with a loud sigh.

"What a day," she said softly, craning her neck to look Stef in the eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Stef asked. She knew what she had to do, she had to report everything, but she also knew that, by doing that, she could be condemning Callie.

"We need to report this, in fact, I am required to report this," Lena said, shocked that her partner, the police officer, was considering not reporting the sexual abuse that Callie had suffered.

"I understand that Lena, but there is more to this than just filling out some forms. We will have to get Bill involved; she could be labeled as a child with a serious emotional and behavioral problem. If that becomes the case, they will take her away from us and put her in a group home, 'more capable of dealing with her needs.'" Stef said, air-quoting the last part.

"I know that is the protocol, but in this case that's bullshit," Lena said, pulling out a rare curse due to her frustration with the system.

"It honestly won't help that we have another 16 year old living here, and that he's male," Stef said, trying to calm Lena down but finding herself becoming just as angry as she thought about how the system was basically built to fail the children in it.

"We have to do something, she is in danger. He is still out there, and contacting and threatening her!" Lena said, exasperated.

"I know, we just have to handle the situation delicately," Stef blew out a breath. "There is also the fact of the matter that, without any real evidence of the crime, it will be a game of his word against hers. We both know what kind of credibility she will have in court with her record. And I'm not sure if being dragged through all that would be beneficial for her. I don't know what to do, I'm torn."

"We have to report it Stef, if anyone found out that we knew about Callie's sexual abuse and we didn't report it, we would lose our fostering license, I could lose my job. We can't not report it," Lena said strongly.

"Honestly, I don't even want to think about it," Stef said, laying down next to Lena so that their heads were right next to each other. "How can we help her? She looked so broken today. I have never seen her like that before." Stef turned her head to look directly at Lena.

"Callie has a rough time ahead of her. Unfortunately, I have had to study cases like Callie's before. If I had to venture a guess, and keep in mind that every case is different, Callie just moved from the underground stage to the reorganization phase. She went from pushing everything aside and pretending it didn't happen to a state of emotional turmoil. And as much as she is going to want us to think she's okay, or as much as she tries to make herself feel okay, the fact of the matter is she is finding herself in the same emotional pain that she was in right after she was raped. And now, that she has a support system and we are going to help her get through this, she is about to go through a whole new slew of emotions that she didn't face before," Lena explained.

"Oh, poor Callie. Is there anything we can do?" Stef said, hating the fact that Callie was in so much pain and would continue to be in this pain for a whie.

"It's like I told the kids, we just need to be there for her and let her know that she is surrounded by people she can trust and that love her," Lena explained.

"Okay. I'm going to check on the kids and then you and I are going to bed. We have a very busy Sunday ahead of us," Stef said, groaning as she lifted herself off the bed and out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile Callie was settling herself in Brandon's bed and pulling his sheets up to her chin. She couldn't help but notice the bed smelled like him and being surrounded by that smell comforted her.

As she was settling in there was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," she called. She was surprised when it was Brandon on the other side of the door.

"You don't have to knock, it's your room," Callie commented, feeling embarrassed by the fact that she basically kicked Brandon out of his own room.

"I just needed to grab my pajamas," Brandon commented, refusing to even acknowledge her statement about him not having to knock. "How are you doing?" He asked, trying to sound nonchalant as he went about grabbing his pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt.

"I'm fine," Callie said, trying to convince both Brandon and herself of that fact.

"Okay, well, if you need anything. And I mean anything. I will be in Jesus and Jude's room," He said, looking her in the eye so she knew he was serious.

"I'll be fine," was Callie's reply.

"Everything okay?" Stef asked, coming in to say goodnight to Callie and finding Brandon and Callie in the room talking.

"Yeah, just heading off to bed," Brandon said, kissing his mom on the cheek and leaving the room.

"All settled in?" Stef asked Callie, coming over to the bed and fussing with the blankets.

"Yeah, thanks again. You know, for everything," Callie said.

"You're a special girl Callie Jacobs. Sleep well," Stef said, kissing Callie on the forehead before switching off the lights and leaving the room.

Callie turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling, both wishing for the blissful darkness of sleep and fearing the nightmares that were bound to come with it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So we had some Lena/Stef interaction in this chapter. What they had to say was important for the storyline, and pretty accurate as far as the legality of it all. Definitely some more angst planned for the next chapter and let's not forget that the Fosters still don't know about Sarah and the danger she is in.


	5. Chapter 5

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: So, I think I've been pretty good to you guys. I've posted five chapters between the time span of Monday at 4am to Friday at 9 am. And you have all been amazing with your reviews and follows; you certainly know how to make a girl feel loved. Here's the situation though, I have to be away this weekend due to needing to handle some family business (business that involves a wayward beaver, no joke) and there is literally no internet at the place I'm going. I can still write, if I bring my laptop, I just won't have the internet to post chapters. So, I will be back on Monday, waaaaaaay before the episode because I have literally been waiting for this episode since 10pm last Monday. What would be just amazing, and I do mean amazing, would be to come home to reviews with ideas and comments on this chapter and the story in general and I promise to post a chapter as soon as I get home Monday.

Now, enough with my ranting and notes, enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Callie looked over at the clock on Brandon's side table, it read 3:46. She sighed and turned onto her back, staring aimlessly at the ceiling. She could feel her eyelids getting heavy and she wasn't sure she would be able to stay awake much longer. She didn't want to sleep though, she was afraid of what she would see if she fell asleep.

Right after the first rape, Callie had experienced terrible nightmares and night terrors. They scared Jude, who she was sharing a room with, and often woke her foster family members. At first they had all been really understanding, telling her that they weren't mad at being woken up and getting her glasses of water to help herself calm down. By the third or fourth time Callie woke everyone her foster parents started asking what was wrong with her and if she was doing it to get attention. Eventually they would yell for her to shut up through the walls. Only Jude would try and calm her down during her episodes. By the time she had gotten a handle on them, they were being moved out of the Olmsteads' home.

Without her being aware, her eyes slid shut and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Stef and Lena were curled up in bed together, both barely sleeping because their minds were full and swimming with thoughts of what they were going to have to do the next day. The women were jolted out of their light sleep by a scream of pure terror and panic coming from the room Callie was sleeping in.

Stef was the first one out of bed; she ran to the safe in their closet and quickly got her gun out of the safe and loaded it. She thought Liam might have broken into their house and was after Callie.

Lena's eyes widened at the sight of her partner loading a gun in their bedroom but they were both shaken from their thoughts on the topic by another piercing scream. Stef threw their bedroom door open and quickly made her way into the hallway.

By this time, the rest of the occupants of the house were awake and crowding their around their doors, not sure if they should try to help or stay where they were. Jude was struggling slightly against Brandon, He wanted to be with his sister, he wanted to be able to help her.

"You can go to Callie soon, just wait a second. Moms making sure it's safe," Jesus said, noticing Stef had her gun out. He didn't know why she thought she would need the gun, but he knew how seriously his moms took gun safety and if a gun was out then it was probably serious.

"She needs me!" Jude all but yelled, remembering her nightmares at the Olmsteads. He was always there to comfort her when she woke up, if she woke up. He had to be there.

"Jude, I promise you, as soon as it's clear we will go," Brandon said, kneeling down to Jude's level, trying to make him understand. Brandon was scared himself; if his mom had a gun that could mean Liam was there. He ached to go and make sure Callie was okay, he promised her he would keep her safe, but he felt his feet glued to the ground at the sight of his mom's gun. Although he didn't tell anyone, he sometimes had nightmares of being held at gunpoint by Callie and Jude's last foster father, and the sight of the gun had him scared.

Mariana moved quickly from her room to the boy's room. She didn't want to be alone if there was someone dangerous in the house.

"Is Callie going to be alright?" she whispered to Brandon and Jesus. She was worried about her foster sister, although they didn't always see eye to eye on certain topics, ever since Callie had come into their home she had looked out for Mariana.

"I hope so," Jesus said. Together the four huddled together in the doorway of Jesus and Jude's room, waiting to find out what was going on.

* * *

Stef burst into the room first, her gun up and looking for an attacker. Once she realized there was no one in the room aside from her and Callie, she quickly ejected her clip and placed the gun and the clip on the dresser. She and Lena quickly made their way to Callie's thrashing body on the bed. As they approached she let out another scream of terror.

"Callie, can you hear us?" Lena said, kneeling on the opposite side of the bed as Stef. They were each on one side of her, wondering what they should do next seeing as how she wasn't reacting to their attempts to wake her.

Callie's back arched off the bed in another violent thrashing episode; her eyes wide open as if observing an invisible assailant.

"Why won't she wake up?" Stef asked. She had seen plenty of nightmares. The twins had plenty of them when they first came to live with them, but they were always easily awakened. This was something else.

"I think she's having a night terror," Lena said, looking helpless.

"So there is nothing we can do?" Stef asked, incredulously.

"It has to run its course. I don't think we'll be able to wake her, she is too deep into it already," Lena said sadly. She couldn't figure out why Callie couldn't catch a break.

* * *

Jude was getting ready to bite Brandon to get him to release him. He knew his sister needed him. Why couldn't anyone else understand that?

Brandon was getting worried, there were still terrifying screams coming from his bedroom and no one had come out to tell them that everything was okay and there was no immediate danger that would require a gun.

"Stay here, I am going to make sure everything is okay," Brandon said, needing to check on his moms and Callie.

He turned to leave and felt someone pull him back. He turned to see Mariana gripping his arm. "Be careful," she whispered.

He nodded and carefully walked a few steps down the hallway to his bedroom. He peaked around the doorframe and was relieved to see his mom's gun, disarmed, on his dresser. He turned and gave Jesus a signal to let Jude go and as soon as the youngest member of the house had been released he scurried around Brandon and into the room.

"Callie," he whispered, shocked at how bad his sister looked. Her eyes were open, sweat covering her body, and her breath was coming out in rapid gasps. He quickly made his way over to the bed next to Lena. Before she could stop him, he grabbed Callie's hand and held on tight. "It's okay, I'm here now."

Lena and Stef both watched Jude, surprised by how calm he was while his sister was in such distress. Jude paid them no mind; he was totally focused on his sister.

By the time, everyone else was stationed by the door, not wanting to come in and intrude but worrying about Callie.

"It's alright Callie, go back to sleep, everything is okay. We are safe, shhh," Jude coached, rubbing his thumb against the back of the hand he held.

After about ten minutes of screams and Jude's soft talking Callie's eyes slid shut and she returned to a sleeping state. Jude let out a sigh of relief.

"She's okay now; she's gone back to sleep. She won't remember this in the morning," Jude commented, not taking his eyes off his sister or his hand out of hers.

"That was very good Jude, how did you know what to do?" Lena said, resting a hand on his shoulder, very proud of how he handled himself.

"Callie used to have nightmares and night terrors at the Oldsteads," Jude said offhandedly, like it was no big deal.

Lena paused when hearing that name, it sounded familiar for some reason. She knew it was obviously part of Callie and Jude's case file that she read a few months ago when they finally agreed to take them in officially, but she thought she had read it more recently. She planned to go through her paperwork in the morning to search for this very familiar name.

"So she's sleeping now?" Jesus asked from the door, making Lena and Stef realize their audience for the first time.

"Yeah, she'll probably sleep through the night now. She won't even remember this in the morning," Jude said, not turning towards Jesus but answering the questions.

The Fosters family was getting a glance of how the Jacobs had gotten through their previous foster family arrangements, together. They complemented each other and when one was unable to be strong, the other took up the task. It made Lena and Stef sad to see two children, stripped of their childhoods.

"Alright, it's quarter after four in the morning, which means that the rest of you need to follow Callie's example and go back to bed," Stef said, trying to lightening the situation but failing. Her three children gave her a deadpanned stare letting her know how not funny they found her 'joke.'

"You heard mom, back to bed," Lena said, standing up and facing the kids.

"Is she going to be okay alone?" Mariana asked, freaked out by seeing Callie reacting in such a way, she was used to a brooding and strong Callie.

"Yes, she will continue to sleep and, like Jude said, won't even remember this episode tomorrow morning," Lena said, herding the kids out of the room.

Jude was still sitting by Callie's side, with Stef on the opposite side of the bed.

"That means you too buddy," Stef said sympathetically. She knew he didn't want to leave his sister's side but she also knew that Callie would want him to get a full night's sleep.

"She used to sleep better if I stayed with her," Jude whispered, begging Stef not to make him leave with the tone of his voice. He wasn't lying either, Callie did seem to sleep better at the Olmsteads when he was sleeping with her, and he also slept better too.

"Alright, just tonight," Stef caved, she knew that he was craving reassurance that his big sister was alright as much as he wanted to comfort her. Stef just didn't have the heart to break them up tonight. "Hop in," she said, pulling the empty side of the bed's blankets up so he could slip under them. She watched as he curled into his sister's side. Callie, as if sensing he was there, also moved to protect Jude; even when she was sleeping she wanted to protect her baby brother.

"Good night," Stef said, kissing Jude's forehead and then Callie's. "See you in the morning." Stef went to the dresser and took her gun and clip, hoping that the children hadn't noticed what she had done in a panic. She never had her gun out at home but she was worried that Liam was going after Callie and she felt the need to protect her family.

Walking into the hallway she was surprised to see everyone still there and not moseying back to bed. "What's going on?" she asked.

"What was that?" Jesus asked, seeing the gun in his moms hand but not wanting to get into that at 4:30 in the morning.

"That was a night terror," Lena said with a sigh. She wished they could do this in the morning but it was pretty clear to her that this was something they were going to talk about right now before going to back bed.

"What the heck. Was she sleeping or awake?" Jesus asked, remember how her eyes were open but unseeing.

"She was sleeping. A night terror occurs before you enter the REM cycle. She wasn't aware that we were even there and most likely won't remember it in the morning like Jude said," Lena explained. "And, because she won't remember it, we aren't going to talk about it in the morning."

"Why does it happen?" Mariana asked.

"Anxiety and stress in Callie's case," Lena answered. "It's the body's way of handling all the stress without actually distressing it further because it happens when she are basically unconscious."

Brandon's eyes widened when he heard the cause of Callie's night terror. He couldn't help but feel responsible somehow, he convinced her to tell the moms and now she was suffering because of it.

"She's going to be fine though, she has all of us to love and support her. Remember what we said at dinner, Callie has had a rough time recently but we're not pushing to talk about it. Everyone here has had something they didn't want to talk about right away. Remember that when you talk to Callie," Stef assured them.

"Come on," Lena said, guiding both Jesus and Brandon back to the room they were sleeping in while Stef led Mariana back to her room.

"What about Jude?" Jesus asked.

"He's going to stay with Callie tonight," Lena said simply, not explaining any further. "We will see you in the morning. Goodnight my babies."

Leaving the boys room Lena crept past Mariana's room, where Stef was still tucking her in, and went downstairs to the study where she kept all the files. She knew that the name, the Olmsteads, was familiar and she needed to know why. She already knew it was Liam's last name, and the name of a former foster family of Callie and Jude's, but there was something else.

The most recent files she had been going through were the ones for Callie's therapy group, because she had expressed that the kids in the group made her uncomfortable, so Lena looked into them a little bit. Taking that file out she sat at the desk and started to look over the names again. As she went down the list of children, and the foster homes they were currently placed in, her finger stopped over Sarah Acker's. She was currently living with the Olmsteads.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So Lena figured it out. Obviously the next chapter will have to do with the Sunday after and them getting some things figured out, like how they are going to go about pressing charges against Liam and what charges they are going to press. The moms will have to talk to Bill which will determine what will happen with Callie.

Also, as far as the information about night terrors went, it is as accurate as I could get it. I do try to research things that I place in the story and next chapter needed a lot of research (because of the talk with Bill the social worker)! It's ready to post as soon as I get back. Wish me luck fighting the Beaver!


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: I just got home and decided to reward all my great reviewers and followers with a new chapter. I had been working on the story while I was away but without any internet or cell service I had to wait to get home to post. This chapter kind of deals with the legality of things in a way.

Also, personally, I can't wait for the episode tonight. I hate to admit it but I will be very disappointed if they don't address what happened to Callie properly. They can't just ignore it and move on to another story line. So here's to hoping!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The morning came far too soon for some of the members of the Fosters family. Lena, who hadn't been able to sleep since discovering the fact that the Olmsteads had another girl living under their roof, was on her fourth cup of coffee. She was sick all night at the thought of Liam doing what did to Callie, to another girl.

Stef came down the stairs at 6:45, yawning, and walked instantly to the coffee machine to pour herself a cup. She knew Lena hadn't returned to bed and figured that she needed some time to think about what they were going to do next. Stef hadn't slept well without Lena in bed with her.

"So…" Stef began, sitting down at the table in the kitchen.

"So…" Lena mirrored.

"What are we going to do?" Stef said, she had been trying to find an answer that wouldn't hurt Callie any more than she already had been but she had been unable to come up with anything viable. She dreaded the decision they would have to make.

"Things are actually more complicated than we originally thought," Lena said, passing the folder with Callie's group information in it over to Stef, "The Olmsteads have another girl living with them." She gave Stef a moment to read over the file and take in what she had said.

"God, what that girl must be going through," Stef said, her heart aching for both Callie and Sarah. "We have to get her out of there, she's 14, that's the same age Callie was when he…" she trailed off, not wanting to go any further and not needing to.

"I know, but you are the one who told me that exposing the truth would get her labeled, and we have Brandon and Jesus in the house too which will hurt our case. If she loses us now, if she loses Jude, I don't know if she'll make it," Lena said, voicing what they were both thinking.

"But we have to. Why don't you call Bill and explain the situation. Tell him that we are more than capable of helping Callie get through this. If he wants, we can get her some personal therapy to help her deal with what she's going through. And tell him about Sarah and the Olmsteads, and obviously we will have to get Callie into a different group session. And tell him about Liam attacking Callie and giving her that bruise on her arm, we have Brandon and Wyatt as a witness for that attack. And we have the text message from last night," Stef said, trying to catalog everything that had happened in the past 24 hours.

"Okay, okay! I'll go and call Bill, you stay here and make Breakfast?" Lena asked. "Then, after breakfast, we need to get Callie and we need to make some kind of report at the station. And I would like to get her checked… by a gynecologist. I doubt she's seen one and we need to make sure that everything is alright."

"Hmmm…that's probably a good idea. She said she went to a clinic at some point but I don't know what they check her for. I also know she gets a routine physical through the foster care system, but she should be checked carefully considering the fact that she was 14 when this happened. Okay, breakfast first, then we need to talk to Callie," Stef agreed. She got to making breakfast as Lena went into the study with the file and the phone.

* * *

Lena stared at the phone like it was going to bite her. It shouldn't have been this hard, she was a vice principle of a charter school, she was constantly calling parents to give them news they didn't want to hear. This time it was so much harder, because this time it was personal.

Taking a deep breath, Lena dialed the number.

Bill answered on the third ring, "Bill Jones here."

"Bill, this is Lena Adams. I am so sorry to be calling on a Sunday but it's important. My partner Stef Fosters and I are Callie and Jude Jacobs foster parents." Lena said.

"Oh no. What happened," Bill said, frustration laced throughout his tone.

"Nothing! Well, yes something happened but it wasn't their faults. We just need to let you know what actions are being taken and keep you in the loop," Lena said quickly, not liking how quickly Bill had jumped to the kids having done something wrong.

"I don't mean to be negative, but you have to understand Lena, every time foster parents call me in regards to the Jacobs siblings, it's because they want them removed from the home. Why don't you tell me what's going on," Bill said, he sounded exasperated. He had a lot of kids that he was responsible for and although he tried to his best to keep in touch and aware of all their situations, he just couldn't.

"Well, first of all we need you to know that we need to have Callie fill out a police report. She was assaulted by a former foster brother and then was sent a threatening text message. We have evidence and witnesses for both," Lena said, trying to sound calm and in control.

"What? What foster brother?" Bill said, sounding angry. Even though he couldn't keep tabs on them as much as he wanted to, he still cared for all of his charges.

"Liam Olmstead. He came to her school and grabbed her wrist so hard that she has dark hand shaped bruises and then last night he sent her a threatening text. Stef is going to get a copy of the text from the cell company with the number that texted it, I'm sure if we reverse searched the number, it would belong to Liam Olmstead," Lena said.

"Olmsteads, Olmsteads…" Bill said, the sounds of paper shuffling could be heard through the line. "Ah, here it is. The file says that Callie and Jude were removed from this foster home because Callie had initiated an inappropriate relationship with her foster brother."

Lena felt her blood boil at the inaccuracy of the report. She wanted to scoff or say something about it but she held it in. She needed to get through this conversation with a level head because that was what was best for Callie.

"Okay, so you will be filling an assault charge against him and a restraining order?" Bill asked, Lena could tell he now had a pen and paper out and was taking notes. She felt bad to do this to him on a Sunday but she knew the sooner the better.

"We will be filing more than that against him," Lena said with a bitter tone.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked, he could hear something in her voice, something he hoped he had mistaken.

"Bill, Callie was raped by Liam while staying with the Olmsteads. He has been threatening her to keep quiet about what happened because there is another young girl living in the house with him. He may be doing the same thing to her," Lena said, trying to sound calm.

"That is a very serious accusation. Did Callie tell you all of this?" Bill asked, deadly serious.

"Yes, she came home from her court mandated group session, where she met the Olmsteads new foster child Sarah, and broke down as she told us what happened to her during her time there," Lena explained.

"Alright, Lena, you know I have to look into this. Obviously, you have to make a report if Callie has told you that she was raped. Also, if you feel that you need to make a report in order to keep Callie safe I implore you to do so. But I will also have to do some investigating of my own including talking to Sarah and the Olmsteads. I'm assuming there is no evidence, correct?" Bill said, exasperated.

"Aside from Callie's emotional distress? No. It's been at least a year since she had last seen Liam Bill, there isn't any evidence left. But, like you said, we have to report this." Lena said, knowing that they won't have a case because of the lack of evidence. "Even though we don't have enough evidence to build a rape case against Liam, we can have a report made. It's possible that he has been doing this for a while Bill. I'm worried for Sarah," Lena confessed.

"From what you've told me, so am I," Bill agreed.

"I want you to know that we are going to support Callie through this and are willing to take any and all suggestions you may have about how we can best help her. Stef and I have already spoken about the fact that we are willing to get Callie some therapy if you think that's best. Also I think a different group therapy group would be a good idea," Lena said.

"Listen Lena, just as you have regulations you have to follow, so do I. We will need to have Callie assessed to see if she may need more care than you are able to give her. We all want what's best for the kids in this situation and although you may think you can provide that, it is possible that there is a better place for her to stay out there," Bill said, hating this part of the job.

"I know that you may believe that a group home is where Callie is best situated, but trust me you couldn't be more wrong. In the past month that Callie has been staying with us she had been opening up. She trusts Stef and myself and she feels safe here. Tearing her from a place that she feels safe wouldn't be good for her. I understand that you need to do your job, trust me I do. Just promise me this though Bill, don't separate her and Jude. They truly are each other's family and I don't think either of them would be able to function without the other." Lena said, pleading her case to Bill on why their home was the best place for the Jacobs siblings. "And like I said, we are willing to do everything possible to help Callie while keeping her right here."

"Alright Lena, I can tell you are very passionate about this. For now I will hold off on getting Callie evaluated. You and Stef will be given a chance to prove that she is getting the best care possible with you. I also expect copies of the reports that you file as well as any further evidence you are able to gather. Keep in touch with me," Bill said.

"Thank you Bill. And I promise, when we know things, you will know things. Thanks you for trusting us with this," Lena said.

"No thanks necessary Lena. I knew I placed the Jacobs in the right home when I placed them with you," Bill said before ending the conversation.

Lena leaned back against the chair and let out a breath she had been holding since the conversation started. She was so relieved that Bill was going to trust them on this, for now at least. That gave her the confidence needed to push forward.

* * *

Meanwhile, Stef had been whipping up a batch of pancakes when some movement on the staircase caught her eye. Putting down the batter she was surprised to see Mariana up so early.

"Did we wake you?" Stef asked, worried that she was up so early. Normally Mariana liked to sleep late on the weekends.

"No, I couldn't sleep well last night," Mariana confessed.

"Worried about Callie?" Stef asked, a surprised tone to her voice.

"Yeah. She seemed so scared yesterday. And even though I don't know why, I know it has to be bad if it's affecting Callie like that," Mariana said.

"It is sweetie," Stef confirmed. "But please, give her time to tell you. Don't ask or try to figure it out on your own. This really is something that she has to work through on her own."

"Someone must have really hurt her," Mariana said offhandedly and Stef couldn't help but think how close to the truth she really was.

"So, I know it's early but your mama and I have a busy day ahead of us so do you think it's possible to go and wake your brothers?" Stef asked, looking over at the clock that read 7:30. She knew the boys wouldn't appreciate the early wakeup call but she wanted them to have a family breakfast to solidify to Callie that things weren't going to change. The only way she could guarantee that they had a family breakfast was to get them up early and together.

"Wow, send me to the wolves why don't ya," Mariana joked and then hopped off her stool to go and try and wake her brothers.

She knocked softly and then a little louder before opening the door. Two sleepy heads popped up, Jesus from his bed and Brandon from his air mattress on the floor. Mariana laughed at the sight of them. It reminded her of when they first came to live with the Fosters, Brandon often spent the night on Jesus' floor, keeping him company and making him feel comfortable. He was a great big brother.

"Mom wants a family breakfast, she's making pancakes," Mariana said to the two sleepy boys.

"Pancakes?" Jesus was the first to respond, his stomach doing the talking.

"Yup, better hurry," Mariana said before turning and leaving the room. She heard both boys getting up, mumbling and groaning about the time. She laughed as she moved to what was usually Brandon's door but currently held a sleeping Callie and Jude. She paused outside the door, not sure what to do.

"You can go down with Jesus if you want, I'll wake Callie and Jude and bring them down okay?" Brandon offered, surprising her by coming up behind her suddenly. He looked tired, like he had trouble sleeping, but he looked determined to do it so she nodded and went to follow her twin back downstairs.

Brandon didn't bother to knock before opening the door because he was worried it would scare them awake and that wasn't his intention; he opened the door and then knocked against it to see if the noise startled them.

Callie's eyes shot open immediately and darted around the unfamiliar room frantically.

"Good morning," Brandon said, making his presence known.

"Morning," Callie replied.

"Wake Jude and come on downstairs, mom's making breakfast, pancake I've been told," Brandon said, trying to make everything seem normal.

"Okay," Callie said quietly. She flopped back in the bed and felt a small smile pull at the corner of her mouth. This was normal, and normal she could handle, right now all she knew how to do was normal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alright, so the Bill conversation which was very necessary has been done. Now we will have Callie filing police reports and possibly, the return of Liam... soon.

Dun, dun, dun…


	7. Chapter 7

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: I know the last chapter was kind of a fill-in but I wanted to have certain ends tied up, like the whole 'what would Bill do' situation. This chapter is angst filled and we have some Callie/Mike/Stef interaction. As a warning, it's not sticking to the current Fosters' story-line about what's going on with Mike so … don't expect to see that in there I guess.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Callie and Jude descended the stairs behind Brandon, when they reached the landing; they ran into Lena who was coming from the office.

"Good morning," She said brightly. She had a bounce in her step after her talk with Bill, it was nice to actually have things go their way after the weekend had seemed like one disaster after another.

"Morning," the kids said back, sleepily.

"Twins coming?" Lena asked, looking up the stairs for them and listening to hear if the shower was running.

"Already in the kitchen," they heard Jesus call out, having overheard their conversation.

"Then what are we doing here? Jesus has a hallow leg and will eat all the pancakes before we even get one!" Lena joked, lightly pushing Brandon and Jude towards the kitchen. They rushed off, laughing at Lena's antics.

Callie moved to follow them, also smiling, but Lena's hand on her arm stopped her. Callie dropped the smile as she turned to her. She had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, as much as she hoped that the Fosters were different, and that she and Jude wouldn't be kicked out, she couldn't help but flash back to previous foster homes that ended with a conversation just like this one.

"Hmm?" Callie hummed in response.

"I was just wondering how you were feeling this morning. I know yesterday was tough for you," Lena asked, wanting to assess Callie privately before breakfast. She needed to know that Callie was handling this part of her past being brought to light again, instead of trying to repress it again like she had in the past. The only way for Callie to move forward was to accept what happened to her and find a way to grow from it, not hide from it.

Callie felt relief as soon as she heard Lena's question, she wasn't being kicked out of the house. "I'm okay," Callie said, giving Lena her classic answer.

Lena knew not to push it and nodded before guiding her into the kitchen where they found everyone scattered around the table, reaching left and right for pancakes, syrup, juice and toast.

Callie grabbed and plate and nudged herself in between Brandon and Jude before stabbing a few pancakes and snagging the juice container.

It was a normal breakfast and, to Callie, it was perfect. Everyone was laughing and joking, Stef was reminding Jesus to take his pills, and the moms were watching from the counter, sipping their coffees and smiling.

"Anyone have anything planned today?" Stef asked, trying to figure out where everyone was going to be while she and Callie were at the police station. She figured that would have to be the first place they went so that they could file the necessary reports and Stef could look up the number that had texted Callie the night before. If Callie was feeling up to going to the doctors after all that, Lena had made a tentative appointment at the woman's clinic they both went to.

"I doubt Lexi's parents are going to let her out of their sight anytime soon so I'm probably staying home today," Jesus answered, his mouth half full of pancakes and toast.

"Me too," Mariana answered.

"So homework for both of you then," Lena said, knowing they were putting off the inevitable. She never understood why they thought they would be able to get away with not doing their homework but the normalcy of it made her smile.

"Yes Ma'am!" Jesus said, with a mock salute. He was always the most energetic in the morning and the fact that he was eating pancakes swimming in syrup was only adding to his giddy mood.

"I have to write up a report to go with the model Connor and I made yesterday," Jude said, laughing at Jesus' antics.

"Is he coming over again sweetie?" Stef asked.

"I didn't ask him because I thought… well... Would that be okay? Even though I had him over yesterday?" Jude asked. He was surprised enough that they let him have someone over yesterday because none of his other foster families had let him have friends over. Now they were going to let him have a friend over again?

Callie could see her brother's disbelief and shock, without saying a word she wrapped her arm around his shoulder and pulled him close to her. She knew that Jude had never had anyone over at one of their foster homes. Their foster parents always told him that he wasn't allowed to have friends over because they would make messes or they got too loud. Because of that, Jude rarely even tried to make friends. He would, instead, spend most of his free time with Callie which was just fine with her.

"Sure, call him after we clean up from breakfast," Lena said, smiling at how happy that simple thing had made Jude. She could tell there was a bigger story behind both Jude's disbelief and Callie's comforting, she knew that most foster parents were wonderful and was beginning to think that Callie and Jude had been placed in all the ones that weren't. Although the thought broke her heart, she knew that they were with them now, and with them they would be cared for.

"What about you B?" Stef asked, looking at her oldest child.

"I should practice that piece I was given at the last lesson I had. I'm sure he will expect me to play it perfectly on Tuesday," Brandon said. He knew he had to practice but he also wanted to be completely available to Callie if she needed him.

"What about you Callie?" Mariana asked, trying to sound casual about it. "Maybe we could go shopping at the mall today if you aren't busy." Not only would that give Mariana time to procrastinate her homework, it would also give her time to talk with Callie and make sure she was okay.

"I actually have some errands to run today and I was hoping you would come with me Callie," Stef said, trying to sound casual about it. She would explain where they were going before they left the house but the kids didn't need to know that they were going to the police station to file reports against one of Callie and Jude's former foster brothers.

"Okay," Callie said, figuring it had something to do with the threat that Liam had sent her the night before. She saw the disappointment on Mariana's face, "Maybe we can later, when Stef and I are done?" Callie said, both assessing Stef to see if it was possible and to see if that made Mariana happy.

"It's possible," Stef said, not wanting to prevent Callie some free time to just be a kid but also worrying about the idea of her being out there alone with Mariana while Liam was still after her.

The rest of breakfast was a light affair which included Jesus knocking over the syrup while trying to prevent Lena from taking it from him. It had poured over Jude's piece of toast and he looked at it quizzically before shrugging and taking a bite, after which he was proclaimed it was the best thing ever which encouraged the rest of the family to try it as well. Talks were made about that becoming a regular breakfast option in the morning, toast and syrup.

Everyone helped out in the cleaning so it was done in no time. As soon as the last dish was dry and put away the family split up to their different activities. Mariana, Jesus, and Brandon went up the stairs to get to their homework and practicing. Jude went into the living room with the phone to call Connor to see if he would want to come over again so they could write their papers together. Lena went to get changed for the day. And Stef and Callie were left in the kitchen to discuss the 'errands' they had to run.

"We're going to the police station aren't we?" Callie asked bluntly. She had never been one to beat around the bush.

"Yes we are. I spoke to Mike this morning while making breakfast and he agreed to meet us there so you could give him your statement. I would do it myself but the fact that I'm your legal guardian makes it a conflict of interest," Stef explained, watching Callie tense when she mentioned talking to Mike.

"I have to tell someone else?" Callie asked, trying to hide her panic at the idea of telling someone she barely knew about the darkest moment in her life.

"I can be with you when you talk to him, but I can't be the one to complete the official paperwork to be sent to the judge. That has to be someone that isn't connected to you. If you don't feel comfortable talking to Mike I can ask another officer for you," Stef said, wanting Callie to be comfortable but knowing that she had to give the statement to someone for them to move forward with a case. She could report certain things on her own, as Callie's foster mother and legal guardian, but it would have more weight if she also gave a statement.

"It's not Mike…" Callie trailed off; not caring if it was Stef's ex-husband or the Pope, she just didn't want to tell anyone else.

"We build a stronger case if it comes from you," Stef said simply, hoping that might sway her.

"Okay," Callie said stiffly, nodding her head absentmindedly. She knew that she wanted to make Liam pay, and she wanted to protect Sarah. In order to do that, she had to be brave. "You'll be there?" Callie asked, even though she heard what Stef said, needing to be reassured.

"Absolutely," Stef reiterated. "Now go get ready, we're going to leave as soon as possible. Hopefully we'll be back in time for you and Mariana to go shopping," she said optimistically.

* * *

Callie sat nervously in the passenger seat on the way to the police station. She couldn't explain why, but she felt increasingly anxious as they drew closer to their destination. It wasn't like she hadn't been in a police station before; on the contrary, she saw them more often that she would care to. And even though she was nervous about telling Mike about what Liam had done to her, she didn't think that was responsible for the bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

As they pulled up Callie felt her body go weak, she suddenly felt as though she couldn't go through with it. Stef noticed her reaction out of the corner of her eye but didn't say anything at first, letting Callie work through her feelings on her own.

After a moment Callie sucked in a sharp breath and blew it out just as quickly. "Okay," she said, opening the door and forcing herself to exit the safety of the car before she lost her nerve. Stef quickly followed her lead, wanting to move at whatever pace Callie was comfortable with.

She led Callie around the bullpen, with a hand on her shoulder, and eventually they made their way over to Mike's desk where he was waiting. He had a large cup of coffee in his hand and looked tired but Stef was grateful that he had come in on his off day to do this for her.

"Hey Callie, Stef told me that you needed to report some things. I have a conference room all ready for us if you're ready to go," Mike said, trying not to sound awkward but feeling awkward none the less. Although he had taken many statements from young girls who had been raped, he couldn't help but feel particularly sick about taking Callie's.

Callie didn't say anything; she just nodded and tried to meet Mike's eyes. Once again Stef led her around the desks to the conference rooms and guided her to follow Mike inside of one. Once inside Callie took a look at her surroundings, there was a simple wooden table with three cushy looking chairs around it and in the corner was another little table with a phone and a box of tissues on it and a garbage can next to it. This was very unlike the rooms Callie had been introduced to during her previous times at the police station, much more inviting.

The three of them took their seats, Mike in front of a stack of papers and some kind of audio recording device and Callie and Stef next to each other off to the side.

"Alright Callie, I am going to record our conversation to make sure that I get everything that you have to say. If, at any point, you need a break just let me know and we can take a break. I will also be writing certain things down as we talk, don't worry about what I am writing, just focus on telling me everything you can okay?" Mike asked, prepping Callie.

"Uh huh," Callie said shakily, feeling overwhelmed already. She felt herself longing to Brandon to be there with her, he had been there both times she had told her story and she wished for that familiarity. Looking up at Mike she found herself staring at Mike's eyes. She was shocked by how much they looked like Brandon, it made sense of course, because Mike was Brandon's dad, but the similarity took her by surprise. None the less, it calmed her and she nodded.

Mike smiled and started the recorder.

"Officer Mike Foster, case file 1-5-8-2-4," Mike said officially. "Alright Callie, can you state your full name for me?"

"Um…Callie Jacobs," she replied, trying to control the shaking in her voice.

"Your guardian has brought you here to file two different assault charges: one sexual and one physical; and we will also be putting a threat on file as well. Because of this, I have three different forms that we are going to be filling out. We will start wherever you are comfortable. What's going to happen is, I am going to give you an opportunity to tell me what happened, and then I will have follow up questions. I'm going to try to not stop you, but I will if I need clarification. So, whenever you are ready just start," he said.

"Um, I guess…I guess we can start at the beginning," Callie said, taking a deep breath.

Mike was already filling out the top part of the form while Callie paused, closed her eyes, and let out a breath to relax herself.

"My brother Jude and I were sent to the Olmsteads house after we were removed from our previous foster home because of a space issue. We were, I think, their… well their first foster kids. They already had… um, had a son but never a foster kid. It was just, ah, just the three of them: Jamie the mom, Patrick the dad, and… Liam their son," Callie said, stumbling through what she wanted to say, especially the last part.

"So Jude and I, we were given a room in their house. They were pretty nice, one of the nicer foster families we had stayed with," Callie said.

"Can you clarify what you mean by nicer?" Mike said, trying to meet Callie's eyes as much as possible but still taking notes and filling out forms as she spoke.

"They, ah… well they didn't give us a lot of chores. They let me and Jude stay together, you know, like not separating us to separate rooms or anything. And, um, we ate dinner with the family, like all of us, together. Patrick, he was the dad, and their son used to try and… um, try and teach Jude golf. They were just nice," Callie said, trying to figure out how to answer his question. Stef smiled sadly at her, encouraging her. Secretly Stef started to wonder what had happened at their previous foster homes if that was what Callie thought a good foster home was, one where they could eat with the family.

Mike was thinking the same thing Stef was but also did not comment. "Thank you for the clarification. You can continue your story."

"My foster brother was cool, like really cool in the beginning. He was older so he could… he could drive and stuff. When we first got there, he would take Jude and me for ice cream just because," Callie said, her eyes glazing over in the memory. "So, he was cool. And… um, then he sometimes just took me for ice cream, if Jude was busy with our foster parents or something, you know?" Her voice broke at that part and she stared up at the ceiling to keep her tears at bay.

"Do you need a break Callie?" Mike asked, ready to pause the recording if she needed to step outside or something.

"No," Callie replied blowing out a quick breath. She knew she had to just do it now, if she took a breather she might not have the guts to continue later. "One time, when we were getting ice cream, Liam, he ah… um, he stopped the car on the street before ours…" Callie bit her lip and looked up again for a moment. Stef could see the turmoil in her eyes; she didn't want to keep talking but was going to force herself to.

"So, he stopped the car and I wanted to know why. I asked him but he, he never answered. He just ran his hand… he uh, he ran it through my hair. And he told me I was special," She spit out the word special. "And, at first," her voice rose an octave, "at first I liked the attention, because foster kids don't get that much, you know? So I didn't tell him to stop. But then, he leaned over like he was going to kiss me…and I knew that was wrong, so I backed up a little, but we were in the car so I couldn't back up much…and he grabbed my head and kissed me. That was the first time…that I had been kissed so I didn't know what to do. I just sat there."

"And how old were you at the time Callie?" Mike asked, trying to keep his voice impartial but feeling sick at what she was telling him.

"I had, uh, I had just turned 14 a few weeks ago. And he was… um, 19 at the time," Callie said, knowing that was going to be Mike's next question anyway.

"Thank you, what else happened while you were staying at the Olmsteads?" Mike asked, wishing that an unwelcomed kiss was the end of her sordid tale but knowing it wasn't.

"Um, well sometimes, when I was watching TV, he would come over and… and he would sit with me. Though, he wouldn't just sit with me. He would sit really close, so that we were…like touching…like our legs and arms and stuff. Other times, when we were watching TV, he would put a blanket over us and he would hold my hand, or um…sometimes my leg?" Callie said, her face scrunching up as if in pain.

Mike couldn't find the words to encourage her to continue on so he just nodded, letting her know he got all of that.

"After we had been there for a while, like a few months, the Olmsteads became comfortable leaving me with Liam alone, like they trusted him to watch me I guess," Callie said bitterly. "Liam would encourage them to do it too… he would get Jude all excited about a movie that was in theaters and then tell his parents that they should take him, but not me… not me because I wouldn't like it. In February, on Valentine's Day…he ah…he told his parents to take Jude out … and they listened," Callie's voice started to become slightly hysterical. Stef was on the edge of her seat, ready to jump up and stop the whole thing; she couldn't stand to watch Callie this distraught.

"Take a deep breath Callie, you can continue when you feel a little better," Mike coached, putting his pen down to let her know that she could take as much time as she needed to settle herself before they continued.

Stef moved her chair closer to Callie's and rested her hand on the arm of the chair. "Are you alright sweets?" she asked softly, wanting to comfort Callie but knowing that she wouldn't allow it yet.

"Yeah," Callie replied immediately, letting out a broken laugh and wiping an errant tear from her face. Mike noticed and quickly grabbed the tissue box from the corner table and offered it to Callie. She grabbed one immediately and dried her eyes. "Thanks," she said to him once she was calm.

"Okay, so…so they left us. I didn't want to be near Liam… so I uh, I went to bed early. I remember lying in my bed, facing the wall, when the door opened. I knew it was him…but I thought that, if I, you know, pretended to sleep…that he would go away. It had worked in the past. But…uh…well he didn't. He laid down next to me and wanted me to…you know…ah…have sex with him. But, I said no, I said I didn't want to," Callie said the last sentence quickly, shaking her head back and forth as if to accentuate her point. "He did it anyway… he raped me," she continued hollowly.

The room was silent for a moment, Mike wasn't writing and it felt like no one was breathing. Callie's mind was racing as she replayed what had happened over and over again in her head. She hadn't thought about that first night in a very long time and remembering it was crashing down on her. Her breath began to quicken and she felt her stomach rejecting this morning's pancakes.

"I'm going to be sick," she said softly, causing Stef to jump up and grab the garbage can in the corner of the room and shoving it under her just in time. She rubbed Callie's back soothingly as Mike stopped the recording, figuring they didn't need to hear the sounds of Callie reaching on the record. He knew that was going to be the most difficult story that Callie would have to tell but he wasn't sure if she was going to be able to recover in order to finish the rest of the reports.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There, that was a tough one to write because Callie had to be so vulnerable for a good part of it. Now, we have a little more at the station and then …who knows. Thank you for all your suggestions and I am trying to figure out which ones I can incorporate without compromising the plan I have for the story. I am trying though, so keep it coming. If there is something you would love to see come to life in my story I will try to make it happen!

On a side note, completely separate from my story, I will say this: I do love this show; I think it's different and has a good amount of drama which is supported by strong and different characters. That being said, I think they dropped the ball on Callie's story-line. I know that they have other story-lines that need to be taken care of (like the whole drama with Jesus and Mariana's bio-mom) but they can't drop a bomb like Callie being raped by her foster brother when she was 14 and then not really follow up. I really don't think they did the story justice with their little note about it in the beginning of the episode and I don't see it coming back either.

I'm also really torn about the whole Callie/Brandon and Callie/Wyatt relationships. To me, Wyatt seems really immature and I have a hard time seeing Callie interested in him for anything other than a distraction from her life. Wyatt knows nothing of her past so it's a chance for her to forget when she spends time with him because there is nothing looming over their heads. On the other hand, Brandon was her rock during _The Fallout_ and then they barely had any interaction this past episode. I know that Callie is worried about getting kicked out of the house if she has a relationship with Brandon, but they basically went everywhere else with this show, why not a foster sibling relationship?

Ahhh…now that my rant is done, please let me know what you think of not only my story, but where the show is going with their story!


	8. Chapter 8

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: I can hardly believe that I started this story a mere week ago! Wow. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews. I love them, especiallt your opinion on where the show is taking the story as opposed to where I am taking the story. Please keep on sending them and keep on giving me your opinions. This chapter includes the second half of Callie's police station visit and a very little bit of a Callie/Mariana interaction. I am trying to make a sisterly connection between the two but they really are very different people. I just see Mariana as a little selfish and Callie would sooner give up her right arm than do something that would benefit herself before her brother. We shall see...

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mike left the room to get Callie a bottle of water and Stef continued to hold her hair back as Callie threw up her breakfast in the police conference room.

Eventually the churning in her stomach subsided and she leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes in a moment of rest.

"Are you going to be okay to continue?" Stef asked, after waiting a moment to give Callie time to recover.

"Um…yeah," Callie said finally, opening her eyes and nodding slightly. "Just give me a minute."

"Take as much time as you need sweetie," Stef said soothingly. Just then Mike came back into the room with a few bottles of water and a new garbage can. He quietly handed both Callie and Stef a bottle before replacing the rancid smelling garbage with the new one. He stuck his head out of the room and handed it off to someone that they couldn't see before returning and taking his seat near the recorder.

"Callie, I think that one story was enough for now, do you think you would be able to answer a few clarifying questions for me?" Mike asked, watching Callie take small sips of the water to test out whether or not she would be able to keep it down.

"Sure," Callie said. Mike nodded and turned the recorder back on.

"Okay, after that night, February 14th, did you tell anyone what had happened?" Mike asked. He already had a good idea about the answer to these questions but he knew he had to ask them and get her answer on record.

"Not until yesterday," Callie responded, looking over to Stef who smiled reassuringly back at her.

"And did he rape you again?" Mike asked, trying to keep an even tone to his voice even though he felt like snarling out the question. Even though he had no real connection to Callie, other than through Stef, he could feel for the girl. She had lived a very hard life in her short 16 years.

"He…uh, yeah," Callie said, clearing her throat and trying to sound strong.

"How many times?"

"Three…three more times."

Silence covered the room again. Even Stef, who had heard this before, felt like she could barely breathe.

"And after each of these times, did you tell anyone?" Mike asked, knowing the answer already.

"No…well…uh…I'm not sure if it counts," Callie said, sounding strong in the beginning and then slowly slipping into uncertainty as she began to take the question into account.

"Why don't you tell me what happened and we can go from there, do you think you told someone?" Mike asked, unsure of where Callie was going with this.

"Jude, uh…one night, I had a nightmare…about what Liam had done…about when he raped me. And I was woken up by Jude. He had heard me crying out in my sleep…crying for him to stop…for Liam to stop," Callie was talking quickly but sporadically, she would quickly blurt out part of the story, only to stop and then start again. "So…uh, he asked me what had happened. I didn't tell him, well not everything. I just told him Liam hurt me. After that he...uh Jude I mean, wouldn't leave me alone with Liam. Liam…huh…he didn't like that very much. That's how we got kicked out," Callie clarified.

"How did you get removed from the Olmsteads?" Mike asked, needing some kind of clarification after Callie's last statement.

"Liam was pissed that Jude wouldn't…well he wouldn't leave my side really. If I went to bed, Jude went to bed. If I had to go to the bathroom, Jude would say he had to go too and he would wait outside the door. Every time the Olmsteads wanted to take just him out of the house he would flat out refuse. He was like a guard dog," Callie smiled at the memory and Mike and Stef couldn't help but smile as well at the thought of little Jude protecting Callie with everything he had.

"So…Liam got sloppy. Everyone was home and he cornered me in the hallways. Jude…I think Jude had been asked to take out the trash or something…so Liam took his chance. He pushed me against the wall…and his hand, he uh, put it under my shirt and kissed me. Just then Jamie came around the corner and she screamed at both of us. Before I knew what was happening, Bill was picking me and Jude up," Callie explained.

"Did anyone ask for your side of the story?" Mike asked, shocked. He wasn't familiar with the foster system and he couldn't believe that the kids were removed just because the mother didn't like what she saw. Why hadn't anyone checked out what had happened? Why hadn't anyone questioned a 14 year old in a 'relationship' with a 19 year old?

"No," Callie answered with a hint of disbelief and humor in her response. "No one ever asks for our side of the story," she said, the 'our' in her statement referencing foster kids in general. If there was anything she had taken from the group therapy she was forced to attend, it was that no one ever really cared what they had to say when things went wrong, it was blame the foster kid first and maybe ask question later.

"Okay," Mike said, making a mental list of question to ask Stef when he had a chance. He couldn't believe that the system was that bad. "Callie, why didn't you ever tell Bill?" He finally asked, it was something he had been wondering since she started her story.

"I wanted to," Callie confessed. "But every time I thought I was going to be able to do it, I stopped. I was afraid that…well, if I told Bill what had happened…that he would make me go to a group home. And I couldn't leave Jude," Callie said.

"Okay Callie. Thank you. I think that's enough for that report. The next thing I want to talk to you about is what happened recently with Liam. Your guardian is applying for a restraining order against Liam and I need to know what happened in order for her to feel that was necessary," Mike explained. Of course they could probably get the restraining order without a statement from Callie, the evidence and witnesses they had were sufficient enough. But Mike knew that Stef and Lena were building a case against Liam and each of these official statements would be admissible in court if necessary. There was also a chance that Callie wouldn't have to testify if they had these records.

"Ah…well on Friday I was going to walk home from school with Wyatt, he's a friend that I made. Brandon had offered to walk home with me but I was already made plans with Wyatt so I was waiting for him by the exit. I had just said goodbye to Brandon when I heard tires screeching. When I turned towards the sound I saw Liam coming out of his car. He was… he looked furious. He ran up to me and grabbed my wrist… really hard. He warned me to stay away from Sarah, his family's current foster daughter, and to keep my boyfriend under control. He was talking about Wyatt because he had said something to him about leaving me alone on line. Wyatt had seen that Liam had commented on a picture of mine on instagram and he took it as a threat. Wyatt thought he could protect me by threatening Liam but all that did was make him angrier," Callie was talking without emotion, her shut down concerned Stef immediately and she locked eyes with Mike who also looked concerned.

"As he was yelling at me Wyatt came from the side and tackled him. He was thrown to the ground and forced to let go. They fought for a while but then Brandon pulled Wyatt off of him. He was so angry when he left," she said, Stef could see her rubbing her wrist absentmindedly as she told this part of the story.

"He left a mark on Callie," Stef said, knowing they needed to document that evidence.

"Can I see?" Mike asked, both wanting and not wanting to see the damage done. Slowly and cautiously Callie exposed her blacken wrist. Stef's eyes widened at how bad it looked today, overnight it had swollen slightly and the color had darkened. "I am going to get a camera and some ice for that," Mike said suddenly, flipping off the recorder and quickly leaving the room. Stef could tell that he both needed to get those items and needed to remove himself from the room. Even though he didn't know Callie well, he had always been very empathetic to victims; Stef figured that's where Brandon had got his empathy from.

"Does it hurt Callie?" Stef asked, both wanting to know the answer and also wanting to assess Callie's current mental state.

"A little," Callie answered. Her voice sounded raw, hollow, and dead. Stef began to think it was time to call this session quits. It wasn't helping Callie's healing process and Stef was afraid she would recess deep inside herself and they wouldn't be able to pull her back.

"Once Mike gets the photo evidence he needs and you get your ice pack we are done here. I will give him all the information he needs about the text message Liam sent you," Stef said, making the decision. They had enough evidence to be granted the restraining order and Stef could see Callie's walls being built up in order to protect herself.

"Really?" Callie asked, her voice laced with hope. She wanted to be out of that police station and done so badly.

"Yes sweetie," Stef answered, rubbing her back reassuringly. She saw Callie sag in relief and she knew she made the right choice.

Before Stef could speak again Mike was back.

"Alright Callie, I need to just take a few pictures of yours wrist and then you can ice it which will help with the swelling," Mike said, he helped her position her wrist in a few different ways and quickly snapped pictures. Within five minutes he was done and she was icing her wrist quietly.

"We are going to call it a day Mike, we have enough," Stef said before he could begin his questioning again. His eyes met hers, asking a silent question, to which she nodded in answer.

"Thank you for your time then, and I hope you feel better Callie. We will let you know about the restraining order as soon as we hear from the judge," Mike said, standing and leading them out of the conference room.

"Thank you," Callie said softly, still holding the ice to her wrist.

"I'll see you soon, take care Callie," Mike replied, walking them all the way to the door and seeing them off.

* * *

In the car Callie continued to hold the ice pack to her wrist. She didn't say a word.

"Callie, I need you to be honest with me. How are you holding up after all that? I know that wasn't easy," Stef said, thinking about how Callie ended up being so worked up she threw up in the conference room. Even worse than her throwing up, she shut down completely.

"I'm worried," Callie finally answered, honestly.

"We won't let anything happen to you," Stef said, reassuringly.

"I'm not worried about myself," Callie said, her voice certain. "There's nothing he can really do to me that would be worse than what he's already done."

"Then who are you worried for?" Stef asked, thinking it would be Jude but wanting to know what Callie thought, if anyone knew Liam and what he may do next, Callie did.

"All of you," Callie said. "You, Lena, Jesus, Mariana, Brandon, Jude, everyone. He will be mad and he knows that the best way to hurt me, is to hurt the ones I care about."

"Oh Callie, you don't have to worry about us. Let me and Lena worry. It's too much for you to take upon yourself. We will discuss with everyone that there will be some new rules for the time being, simple things like staying in groups and keeping your phones on you at all time. You don't have to worry about everyone okay?" Stef implored. She saw Callie nod out of the corner of her eye but she wondered how much of what she said actually got through to the girl.

* * *

When they finally pulled into the drive way both exited the car without saying anything further. Callie went up the stairs and into the room she shared with Mariana and Stef went to the kitchen to find Lena making lunch.

"Well?" Lena asked, seeing the disparaging look on Stef's face and knowing that it hadn't been an easy morning.

"The things that she has been through, it's terrible. We obviously knew that he had violated her, but how he did it, when he did it. She could barely get through it," Stef said, seriously considering opening a bottle of wine right then and there, whether it was 12:30 in the afternoon or not.

"How did she handle everything?" Lena said, wondering about Callie's mental state.

"She got through everything and she answered all of Mike's follow up questions, but she was shaking and actually got physically sick at one point. It was all just too much for her. She has kept it to herself for so long that actually talking about it is causing her to feel everything fresh," Stef answered.

Lena could see how Stef had struggled with this as well, knowing that Callie was as hurt as she was and not being able to fix anything. She came around the table and wrapped her arms around Stef, kissing the side of her head.

"She is strong, and she has us," she reminded her, holding her tightly.

* * *

Callie entered the room she was staying in with her head in the clouds. Originally, when she had told Brandon what Liam had done to her, she had felt a sense of relief; she had felt like she hadn't had to keep such a dark secret anymore. Now, that everything had been put into motion because of it, she wondered if it had been a good idea.

She was so distracted that she hadn't even realized that Mariana was in the room, on her bed, doing some homework.

"Hey, did you and mom finish her errands?" she asked, shutting her computer when Callie came in. Callie hadn't expected her to be there and the sound of her voice startled her, making her gasp and grab her chest. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," Mariana apologized.

"No, it's fine. Just didn't think anyone would be in here," Callie said, quickly throwing a wall up and schooling her features.

"Alright…" Mariana said, not really believing her but remembering what moms had said about not pushing Callie to share things she wasn't ready to. "So, do you want to go to the mall? I'm almost done with my homework," Mariana suggested.

"Um…do you think we could maybe go tomorrow, like after school or something? I'm just really tired and was hoping to relax here," Callie said, trying to hide the fear that Liam was just waiting for her to step outside the house. She knew it was irrational, that he wasn't actually going to jump her as soon as she was without Stef or Lena, but she also knew his blood was going to boil when he was served with a restraining order.

"I guess," Mariana said, trying to hide her disappointment. "You alright?" She asked, trying to sound casual. She could tell that something was wrong, despite Callie's attempts to act 'fine.'

"Yeah, just really tired," Callie said, playing it off. She grabbed the guitar Brandon had given her, threw a forced smile Mariana's way, and left the room to go and play in the backyard.

Mariana watched Callie leave. She wasn't stupid nor was she as self centered as she seemed to come off, she could tell Callie was upset but she could also tell that Callie didn't want to talk to her about it. She knew how close her older brother and her foster sister had become and she thought that maybe he was who she needed right now.

She slid off the bed and went to Brandon's room, she cracked the door open to see him furiously playing his keyboard with his headphones. She knocked as loudly as she dared to get his attention and with a wrong note he pulled his headphones off in frustration and turned towards her.

"What?" He yelled, he wasn't really upset that he was interrupted, he was upset that he hadn't been able to play the piece he was given, his mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of how Callie was doing and if she was okay.

"Sorry," Mariana said, her tone indicating that she wasn't actually sorry.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. Do you need something?" Brandon asked, releasing some pent up anger with a sigh.

"It's just…well Callie and mom are back from whatever errand they had to run and she seems, I don't know, kinda sad? I thought that she might want to talk but she made it pretty clear she didn't want to talk to me. I know you guys are close so…maybe you can go talk to her?" Mariana asked with a hopeful tone of voice.

"Sure," Brandon answered without question, he quickly stood up and made his way out of the room, just as he was going to go down the stairs he paused and turned back towards Mariana, "Thanks for looking out for her," he said before disappearing down the stairs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I know some people really want a Mariana/Callie scene…it's coming I have everything planned out! All the way to the end. I anticipate about 3 more chapters!


	9. Chapter 9

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: So we got a little Braille in this chapter, something very minor because there is a lot going on for Callie right now and I can't see her jumping to get with the only person she trusts fully at the moment. She wouldn't want to ruin that in my opinion. And there is a little cliffhanger at the end.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Brandon found Callie sitting on the bench in the backyard, the guitar over her knee. She was gently strumming chords without really trying to put anything together.

"You're getting better at that," Brandon commented, coming to sit by Callie but not sitting too close in case she needed her space at the moment.

"Thanks to all you help," Callie said, smiling at Brandon. She couldn't identify why, but she felt comfortable around him, safe.

"You are a natural, your fingers just needed a little reminder," Brandon complemented. "So you and mom done with all the errands you had to do?" He didn't come to come right out and ask but he was wondering if she would offer up where they had really gone.

"You and I both know that 'errands' was your moms political way to let me know that we had to go and fill out a report about what happened," Callie said, not feeling uneasy when she was telling Brandon all of this.

"What about Bill?" Brandon asked, afraid that, by telling, Callie was going to be taken away.

"I think Lena talked to him and everything's okay for now," Callie assured him. A breeze blew past them and Callie shut her eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness and serenity that surrounded them.

"That's good," Brandon said, he couldn't help but smile at how happy and carefree Callie looked. For the first time she looked relaxed in their home. "And how did filling out the reports go?"

"Fine I guess. Your dad was there," Callie said.

"Really?" Brandon asked, he was surprised that Callie told his dad everything that had happened; he thought that his mom would have gotten a female officer to get her statement.

"Yeah, he was very understanding. Didn't pressure me to talk or anything," she said. "And I had never realized it before, but you have his eyes," she commented. "It helped, make it seem like you were there or something."

Her comment left Brandon speechless. He couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or if she was genuinely comforted by in a completely platonic way.

"Do you think, and you don't have to, but could you maybe play something for me? I'm not good enough to put everything together as a song just yet but the sound of guitar has always helped me sleep," Callie said sheepishly.

"Sure," Brandon said and gently took the guitar from her. Callie scooted off the bench and sat against the tree and closed her eyes. As soon as she was situated Brandon began to play, serenading Callie into a light sleep.

* * *

Lena smiled as she looked out the kitchen window. She could see Brandon softly strumming the guitar on the bench and Callie was sleeping soundly against the tree. It was nice to see them both so peaceful. She turned back to her turkey prep and Stef, with whom she was discussing the matter of safety.

"So, Mike said that he was going to get the paperwork looked at early tomorrow morning so the restraining order should be in effect tomorrow by the time the kids get off from school. Until then they should just stick together," Stef said, chopping some celery for the stuffing.

"I don't know, maybe we can just keep them home tomorrow until it is official in effect," Lena said, nervous about the fact that someone could hurt one of her babies, Jude and Callie included.

"You know better than anyone that they are safe at school. And we can't have them put their lives on hold because of one person," Stef reasoned. "When confronted with multiple people he has backed off, as long as they stick together everything will be fine."

"What are we going to tell them?" Lena asked. They couldn't tell them that Callie's rapist was on the loose without breaking Callie's trust and worrying them unnecessarily.

"I think they are old enough to just take what we say and listen to us. If we tell them that, for safety reasons, we need them to walk to and from school together, they should just do it," Stef said, trying to sound like she believed what she was saying.

"And when they brilliant plan fails?" Lena laughed.

"We tell them that they may be in danger and it would be in their best interest to respect our wishes," Stef said.

"Let's hope that works," Lena said, knowing it was the best plan yet still a risky one. They didn't know what Liam was capable of or how badly he wanted to get at Callie. He had already tried to on school property but he was stopped by both Wyatt and Brandon. They really weren't sure what he would do next, especially if he found out that he was being investigated for what he did when Callie was 14.

"Okay, dinner's going to be ready in three hours. You wanna check on Jude and Connor and I'll take the twins?" Lena suggested, putting the stuffed turkey in the oven.

"Sure thing, divide and conquer," Stef replied.

* * *

At dinner that night, once everyone had filled their plates, Stef cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"What's up mom?" Brandon asked, noticing the serious look in her eyes. His statement made the rest of the mixed family turn their attention to her as well.

"Well, Mama and I wanted to discuss something with you. There have been some things brought to our attention and although we don't want you to worry, we do want you to be aware so that you can be cautious and not put yourselves in a potentially bad situation," Stef began, her tone letting them know how serious the situation was.

"So, as a precaution, we are asking you to travel to and from school together tomorrow at the very least. I will bring everyone with me in the morning so we will be leaving earlier than usual and you will have some time to kill before school opens official. That also means no afterschool activities, everyone is to meet at the front of the school once it ends and walk together, taking the quickest route," Lena said. Callie listened, her eyes wide in shock. She didn't realize that it was going to get this out of hand. She wanted to say something; she wanted to put a stop to all of this somehow. But now that it was out there, she couldn't take it back and she was just going to have to deal with the consequences.

"Okay," Mariana said, responding first and surprising everyone. They thought that she would be the first to protest, or at least want answers to why she had to wake up earlier and couldn't do anything after school.

"If that's what we have to do," Jesus seconded. Although he didn't know what was going on for sure, he knew that it must have been important and serious so he wasn't going to question or argue.

Callie was shocked. Everyone was just accepting this. They didn't know what was going on. They didn't know it was all her fault. How could they all just agree?

Lena noticed her dilemma and rested a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Lena knew that Callie thought of herself as disposable and once everything was cleared up and everyone was safe again, she was going to work on making sure that Callie learned her worth.

"We thank you all for being mature about this," Stef said, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Knowing that the kids would be looking after one another made her feel more comfortable about sending them to school tomorrow.

* * *

Thank night Callie gave Brandon his room back, despite his protests that he was fine sleeping on the air-mattress in the boy's room.

"Really Callie, take my room," he argued.

"I just want a night in a bed that I am somewhat familiar with. Thank you for offering it, but a little familiarity will help me sleep tonight," she tried to convince him. She would miss the feeling of being surrounded by his scent, and she thought it would be a little too weird to ask to sleep with one of his pillows or his shirt, so she would just have to suck it up for the night.

"Alright, but if you need anything, you know where to find me," Brandon said, making sure to catch her eyes so she knew he was serious.

Callie was touched by the sincerity in his voice. Even after straying with the Fosters for a few months Callie had tried to keep her emotions and feelings realistic. She knew this was temporary; Stef and Lena had made that perfectly clear when they took her and Jude in. She didn't want to get attached; she didn't want to feel like part of the family because that would make leaving them so hard. She knew it would be tough for Jude; he was really beginning to feel like one of the Fosters. Callie secretly hoped that, in the end, they would decide to adopt him. Even if they didn't want her, she would be okay with that, because she knew that they would let her come visit him. Callie quickly broke her gaze with Brandon and just nodded as a response. Without saying another word, she turned and went into the room she shared with Mariana.

Thankfully everyone slept through the night and were grumbling when Lena woke them up an extra half an hour early for school. Slowly but surely they filed in and out of the bathroom and were down at the breakfast table enjoying toast and syrup. After cleanup they all piled into Lena's van and were off to school.

* * *

When Stef got to work that morning she was anxious to see how everything panned out with the cases Callie had filed against Liam.

She met Mike at his desk and saw him chugging down another large coffee like the day before. He didn't look good to her, not sick, but really disheveled. Stef was beginning to worry about her ex-husband but she didn't know if it was just a string of rough nights or if something bigger was going on.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" She asked, nodding her head at the coffee he was clutching for dear life.

"No. I was working an extra security shift, you know for Brandon's lessons, and all I could think about was Callie's eyes yesterday," Mike replied.

"Hey, I know you just got here, but any chance you have heard from the judge yet? About the restraining order, or anything really?" Stef asked.

"Actually I got here early and made sure it was at the top of the dockets. I got the call just before you got here, the restraining order was granted, Liam Olmsteads cannot come within 500 feet of Callie Jacobs. It was sent out with James and Jacob to be served. I was afraid if we went that one of us would rip his head off," Mike finished with a chuckle.

Stef felt a wave of relief wash through her entire body. With that restraining order in place, Liam would stay away from Callie and they would be safe. The next step would be for them to continue with the assault charges they were pressing and hoping that Bill would find some ground to remove Sarah from the home before something bad happened to her.

But first, she had to let Lena and the school know about the restraining order.

* * *

Lena let out a breath she had been holding as she hung up the phone. Stef had called her form the police station to let her know that Liam was not to be within 500 feet of Callie.

"Oh thank God, I was worrying all morning," Lena said, leaning back in her chair.

"Worrying about what?" Michelle, the secretary asked her. She had noticed that Lena was tense all morning and all of a sudden it seemed like the tension had drained out of her.

"Callie, my new foster daughter. Someone from her past has recently resurfaced and he was threatening her. Stef just informed me that the restraining order we filed has gone through. I will be writing out a memo to let the staff know that he is not allowed on school property along with his picture," Lena explained.

"Poor girl, you want me to draft something for you?" Michelle asked.

"If you wouldn't mind that would be great. I'm still so behind on scheduling for next semester," Lena said.

"No problem, I'll send it to you once I'm done for approval," Michelle said, going back to her work.

Lena smiled as she got back to work, everything was falling into place.

* * *

When the final bell rang Callie was relieved. She had been tense as school all day and hadn't been able to focus. She had also been trying to talk to Wyatt all day but he had been avoiding her.

She waited at the main entrance of the school for Jude and the rest of her foster siblings so they could go home. She would feel much better once she had a hot shower and was able to snuggle into some blankets.

Mariana was the first to join her, her backpack slung around one shoulder.

"How was school?" She asked, trying to make small talk.

"Fine. You?" Callie answered, her eyes searching for the rest of the Fosters household.

"Eh, boring without Lexi. I'll be really excited when she is back. So, I know we can't go shopping today but maybe later this week, or even next weekend? I think it would be fun and there hasn't ever been a girl my age in the house," Mariana said, excitement clear in her voice.

"Sure," Callie agreed reluctantly. She wasn't a huge fan of shopping, a product of never having any money to spend because her foster parents didn't think she was worth anything, but she would try for Mariana's sake.

As they waiting in silence, Callie noticed Wyatt walk past them.

"Hold up," She said, separating herself slightly from Mariana in order to catch up with him.

"What? You want to talk to me now?" Wyatt said, clearly still angry about what happened on Friday.

"I'm sorry about Friday, it's just…things with me and Liam are complicated. I was hoping that everything would just go away if … you know…I ignored it or something," Callie said, unsure of how to explain things to Wyatt without telling him more.

"So what, I try to help you and you protect him instead? That made sense in your mind? He made you uncomfortable! He basically threatened you. You were scared of him. I saw it in your eyes Callie," Wyatt whispered harshly. He noticed that some people had stopped to listen in and he glared at them.

Wanting to finish their conversation somewhere else, he grabbed Callie's wrist, ignoring her gasp when he grabbed the injured wrist, and pulled her off towards the trees. Just out of sight of where Mariana was waiting for Jude, Jesus, and Brandon.

"So explain it to me," Wyatt implored.

"I knew him from an old foster home. I left on a bad note," Callie said, being vague and yet not lying.

"That's really helpful Callie. You know how worried I was when I saw what he wrote on your account and how you reacted. I could tell he has hurt you and I wanted him to stay away from you. When I saw him grab your wrist, and heard how scared you sounded. I lost it, can you really blame me?" Wyatt asked, getting close to Callie by the time he finished.

"It just made him madder," Callie replied, not used to people caring for her so much and therefore not knowing how to respond.

"Still sticking up for him? Pathetic," Wyatt said, angrier than he had been on Friday. He turned and walked away without another word.

"Wyatt, wait," Callie tried to stop him. Wyatt didn't even react, he just kept stomping away, leaving Callie stunned behind him.

* * *

Back at the front of the school, Jude and Jesus had met up with Mariana, laughing together about something they had seen in the hallway.

"Hey sis, where's Callie?" Jesus asked, spotting Mariana and stopping next to her.

"She went off over there to talk with her boyfriend," Mariana said with a sly smile.

"Who?" Jude asked, Callie hadn't told him about any boyfriend so he had no idea what Mariana was talking about. After all, Callie told him everything.

"Wyatt, you know…came to our moms' party the other night…dried the dishes," Mariana supplied.

"Callie's not dating him. He's just a friend," Jude said confidently. He had asked Callie about Wyatt after that night, asking her if she was going to date him or not. She said that she wasn't sure but he would be the first to know.

"Well they just went into those bushes together," Mariana replied, a little confused. She didn't want to tell Jude he didn't know what he was talking about but they looked pretty chummy to her.

"Who did?" Brandon asked, coming into the conversation late. Talya had caught up with him and wanted to talk to him about some tickets she had bought for, what would have been their anniversary, this weekend. He had to gently tell her that he couldn't accept them and that she should find someone else to go to the concert with. She had been upset and had spent five minutes asking him why they couldn't just go back to where they were before. Brandon had almost lost it on her, but he kept his cool and explained that he wanted nothing to do with a person who would not only read someone's journal but then use the darkest moment of their life against them. He couldn't even fathom why she thought that her telling him about Liam raping Callie would make him want her any less. His blood had been boiling as he walked away from her and now he comes to the front of the school, expecting to be able to go right home, and Callie is somehow missing.

"Callie and Wyatt, they went into the bushes a little while ago," Jesus supplied, using a teasing tone with Brandon because he had noticed the longing looks his big brother had been giving their foster sister.

Brandon couldn't fully describe the feelings that went through him when he heard that. Of course he was still a little jealous that Callie seemed to prefer Wyatt's company over his at times, but he also felt uneasy. Like he shouldn't have her out of his sight…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

LAST CHAPTER COMING SOON!

Or is it?

Bwahahahaha

But in all seriousness, there are actually a couple more chapters in the work. The next one is going to be the big one though. The official return of Liam...and let me tell you, he's pissed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: This is it! The big confrontation moment! I had a lot of fun writing it, because it felt good to just get it all out there finally, so I really hope everyone enjoys it. I do a lot of switching back and forth from different POV for a while in the beginning though, so hopefully it won't be too confusing. There are also some purposeful gaps left so that it can be rehashed later in the story. But you do get most of it in this chaper.

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Callie stood frozen in place for a moment, wondering how she would ever be able to explain to Wyatt what was going on and why she reacted the way she did. She just couldn't tell him what really happened with Liam, she wasn't comfortable enough, she didn't trust him with that part of herself yet.

That thought stopped her brain's racing like ice water to a flame. She didn't trust Wyatt, and if she didn't trust him, how could she possibly even considering dating him. With that revelation floating around her brain, Callie turned around to go back to where Mariana, and no doubt the rest of the family, was waiting for her.

Turning around, she came face to face with Liam, his face red with fury.

* * *

Brandon was getting impatient while he waited for Callie and Wyatt to come back from their little lover's cove. He was angry that she was even considering dating him, after how he ran off on Friday when Callie was clearly upset by the fight between him and Liam. If he really cared for her, he would have stayed and made sure she was alright, she was seconds away from crying for gods sake. There was also a little voice in the back of Brandon's head that kept reminding him that the best person for Callie would be him, not Wyatt.

"Mariana, can you go get her. You saw exactly where they went and moms wanted us to come home right away," Brandon said eventually. He would have gone himself but he didn't want to see what they might be doing. Like he told Callie before, it wasn't that he didn't want her dating Wyatt (although that was true) he just didn't want her dating anyone but him. If he had to see them together that would probably crush him in a way he wasn't ready for just yet.

"Sure," she said quickly, wanting to get a sneak peak of Callie with the hair model. What she did come upon was nothing she could have predicted.

* * *

"Liam…" Callie gasped, her knees going weak and her breath coming out in short gasps. Having spent the past few days rehashing her darkest nightmare that he starred in, she wasn't anywhere near prepared to come face to face with him.

"You little bitch," Liam spat. Grabbing her upper arm and twisting her closer, he pulled her close so that her face was right next to his own. She could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Let me go," Callie said without much conviction. She was scared but she hoped that, if she kept him in control long enough, that someone would see what was going on, someone would stop him.

"I fucking told you to stay away from Sarah! They fucking removed her from our home. And now you have your little police mother sending cops to my house?" Liam whispered harshly. "My parents are asking questions, your pathetic little social worker is asking questions. I could lose everything because of you, fucking whore."

"Please, please just let go," Callie pleaded, trying to yell in order to get someone's attention but finding that she didn't have enough air in her lungs to complete the task.

"You are going to sorry you ever opened your little slut mouth," he bit back. He pushed her away so that there was about two feet of separation between them. As soon as she was on the ground he began to kick her as hard as he could.

Mariana crept slowly over to where she saw Wyatt and Callie disappear to. She heard rough breathing and whispers and her face flushed. Surely they weren't going to do anything on school property. Wondering if she should interrupt, Mariana was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Callie whisper out 'please' in desperation. She didn't sound like whatever was happening was something that she wanted. All of a sudden Mariana felt sick in the put of her stomach, he wouldn't do something against Callie's will, would he?

Mariana marched into the little clearing, prepared to give Wyatt a piece of her mind about not hurting Callie. She was shocked to find some older looking guy delivering a hard kick to Callie's stomach. Callie was curled into a fetal position on the floor, whimpering as he made contact once more.

"Get off of her!" She yelled, both frightened that he was going to come after he next and angry that someone would hurt Callie.

"Go away little girl," Liam slurred, pausing what he was doing to send a less than scary glare Mariana's way. Mariana didn't move, she stood her ground, if her presence was the only thing stopping him from hurting Callie even more, than she wasn't going to move a muscle.

The pause gave Callie a break which allowed her to lift her head to see who had interrupted her beating. Her eyes widened when she realized it was Mariana. She felt a rush of adrenaline go through her and she struggled to her feet, prepared to protect Mariana from Liam if he were to go after her.

Unfortunately she knew Liam a little too well, when he saw that Mariana was not listening to his order and leaving he began to advance towards her, ready to make her leave by force. As soon as he took a step towards her Callie rushed at him and grabbed his arm.

"Get help Mariana!" She called out, trying to control Liam.

Brandon was getting impatient. Leave it to Mariana to let them finish whatever they had started before actually doing what was asked of her. He was just about to go and get them himself when he saw Wyatt out of the corner of his eye.

"Wyatt? I thought you were with Callie?" he asked, catching him by the arm to stop him.

"Lay off dude, I walked away from her like ten minutes ago. I don't know what you have that I don't but clearly it's something that she's after. You can have her," He spat out angrily. Ripping his arm out of Brandon's grasp, Wyatt turned and stomped away.

Brandon's heart was racing as he heard Wyatt's answer. He felt fear bubble in his stomach and rise up his throat.

"Shit," he cursed softly. Jesus and Jude, who were standing nearby, were shocked to hear him curse.

"What's going on, I though Wyatt was with Callie," Jesus said, coming closer to find out what was going on.

"Jude, I need you to go and find Mama for me. She should be in her office. You know where that is right? Tell her we need her and where we are," Brandon asked, trying to sound calm even though he felt as though he was about to throw up. He waiting until Jude nodded and scurried off before turning and running to where he had seen Mariana go after Callie. Jesus, sensing that something was wrong and that his sisters were in danger, took off after him.

Turning the corner Brandon's eyes widened in fright and he froze to the spot. Mariana was on the ground, frozen in fear, and Liam had his hands wrapped around Callie's throat. She was struggling against him weakly, clearly losing the battle.

Jesus was met with the same scene but his reaction was very different. Since he didn't know who Liam was, or what he had done, all he saw was someone who had apparently hurt his sister and who was strangling his foster sister. Quickly reacting, Jesus ran up to Liam and punched him in the head. Shocked by the sudden attack, Liam dropped Callie who fell to the ground holding her throat and coughing as she tried to force air into her burning lungs.

Mariana quickly crawled over to her and pulled Callie tightly against her. She had seen and heard too much in the past five minutes, she wasn't going to let that psycho get anywhere near Callie ever again.

Seeing Jesus attack Liam, Brandon was shocked out of his stupor and also jumped into the fray, landing a few hits here and there.

Eventually, Brandon and Jesus restrained Liam on the ground, each holding down half of his body. It was a fairly simple task because he wasn't putting up much of a fight anymore, the combination of the alcohol he had to drink and the beating he had taken from the Fosters brothers was making him pretty docile.

"Are you guys alright?" Jesus asked, focusing on Callie and Mariana, the first still wrapped in the second's arms.

"I'm fine, Callie got roughed up pretty bad," Mariana said, trying to figure out how hurt Callie was. She had tried to talk to her but was finding Callie pretty unresponsive since the strangling.

"You got this?" Brandon asked Jesus, referencing Liam's barely moving body beneath them.

"Yeah, go ahead bro, I got this," Jesus said, maneuvering himself on top of the semi-conscious attacker while Brandon slowly moved over to Callie and Mariana.

"Hey. Everything is alright now; he's not going to hurt you ever again," Brandon said soothingly, talking to Callie who was still prone and propped up against Mariana. All of a sudden Callie's eyes focused on Brandon's. "That's right. You're safe," Brandon coached, hoping she was coming back to them and realizing that she was safe at the moment.

Slowly Callie seemed to become more aware of where she was and what had happened. All the adrenaline she had before, when she was protecting Mariana, had left her body by now and she felt like she couldn't move. Her whole body hurt and her head was pounding.

"I need you to let me know if you are hurt and where," Brandon said, trying to assess whether or not they could try and move her. He knew if there were any head, neck, or spine injuries that she needed to stay right where she was.

"E'rywhere," Callie croaked, her throat sore and scratchy as she tried to communicate with Brandon. As she looked up at him, her eyes slightly unfocused, a lone tear made its way down her cheek.

"He was kicking her in the stomach when I found them. He turned to come after me, and I fell back in surprise, I thought he was going to hurt me…but Callie stopped him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to her. Then he threw her to the ground. He kicked her a few more times before pulling her up and choking her. I think he was going to kill her!" Mariana said, panic lacing her voice. It was all a little too much for her but she was trying to be strong for Callie who seemed to be drawing comfort from her at the moment.

Brandon nodded, letting Mariana know that he heard her but unable to form any kind of words. He felt like he had somehow let Callie down, she had gotten hurt again and he had been so close when it happened.

Just then, Mr. Timothy and Lena came rushing in. Mr. Timothy quickly ran to help Jesus, jumping on Liam's back and tell Jesus that he had it. As soon as Jesus was sure that Liam wasn't going anywhere he scrambled off to where his family was huddled together around Callie. As soon as he reached them he threw his arms around Mariana and tried to find any injuries she might have sustained. She was everything to him, his blood. As much as he loved his moms and Brandon, she would always be something special. Moments like this made him forget that he was ever mad at her, he was just happy that she was alright.

"No estoy herida," she whispered to him, trying to calm him down. She could see that he was panicked with the thought that someone hurt her. ("I'm not hurt")

"¿Estás segura?" He questioned. ("Are you sure")

She didn't answer him verbally; she just nodded. His arms tightened around her even more and she leaned back into his embrace.

"Oh my God! Are you alright?" Lena asked, kneeling by her children. From what she could see, Callie seemed to be the most banged up, everyone else was just confused and scared.

"For the most part we're fine," Brandon answered for his siblings. "But Callie…" he drifted off, gesturing to the prone girl in Mariana's arms. Although she was awake and semi-aware, she hadn't really moved since Mariana swept her into her arms.

"Okay sweetie, where does it hurt?" Lena asked, hoping that Callie was frightened more than anything.

"I already asked that, she said everywhere," Brandon supplied, unsure if Callie would try talking again after it clearly was very painful before. "When Jesus and I found them, Liam…he was strangling her. I think it hurts for her to talk," he said, shuddering at the memory of Liam's big hands wrapped around Callie's throat.

"Lena, I have him under control, I am going to talk him to the office to wait for the officers. Should I tell them to send paramedics?" Mr. Timothy said, pulling Liam unsteadily to his feet.

"Yes, and thank you so much for your help," Lena answered. When Jude had run into her office saying that something was wrong and Callie was missing, she grabbed the closest teacher she could find, Mr. Timothy, and they ran to help.

"Not a problem," he replied, hauling Liam off, leaving the little family alone. He became a teacher to educate and protect children; this was just part of the job.

"Can you stand Callie?" Lena asked, wanting to get them off the ground and at least into a classroom where she could get a better look at Callie, and all her kids for that matter. She also wanted to get back to Jude who had been freaking out in her office when she ran off. Although he had wanted to come with her and find his sister, she had forbid him from leaving, telling her secretary to keep him in the office and to call the police as she ran out the door.

Callie nodded, avoiding the whole talking thing while her throat felt like it was on fire. Her whole body hurt but she was pretty sure her legs were fine, she had mostly been hit in the stomach.

Brandon wrapped his arm around Callie's waist gently as they helped her to her feet. As soon as she was upright, Callie's felt her whole world spin and she folded over in an attempt to stop the pain in her stomach and prevent herself from falling down.

"Whoa, steady there Callie," Lena said, coming up on the other side of her trying to help Brandon steady her. Next to them, Jesus had refused to let Mariana go, he was still holding her tight.

"It hurts," Callie choked, her arms coming to wrap around her stomach, leaning on Brandon for support.

"Okay, maybe we should sit back down, you are looking very pale Callie," Lena said, looking to Brandon to help get her back on the floor.

"Or," He said, keeping one arm around her back and scooping her up by wrapping his other hand under her knees. One of Callie's arms reflexively wrapped around Brandon's neck and her head buried itself in his chest to try and keep the nausea at bay. "Let's just get to the office."

And just like that, with Callie in Brandon's arms and Mariana in Jesus', they walked quickly back to Lena's office.

Entering the main building Brandon had to hold back his growl when he saw Liam in the hallway, handcuffed to a chair with an officer talking to him and Mr. Timothy. He was satisfied to see the split lip and assorted abrasions on him though, knowing Jesus and himself had put them there. He didn't have time to bask in it though; he didn't want Callie to have to see her attacker again so he quickly moved them into Lena's office where a worried Jude was waiting with Connor.

"I'm sorry Ms. Adams. Jude was freaking out in here so I tried to calm him down," Connor said, jumping up from Jude's side to apologize to his vice principal. She quickly waved him off, thankful that Jude had such a good friend to be with him at the moment. Jude, as soon as he noticed Callie in Brandon's arms, jumped up as well, running over to them.

"Callie! Are you alright?" Jude asked, frantically. Brandon tried to bring her down to his level but it was awkward to do so. He moved over to the couch that Lena kept in her office and gently lowered both himself and Callie onto it. With Callie basically curled up in his lap, Jude could get a good look at Callie and Brandon didn't need to let her go. "Callie?" Jude asked again, afraid by how quiet and still she was being.

At the sound of her brother's broken question, Callie slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, trying to smile reassuringly. Slowly she peeled her hand off her stomach and reached out to Jude. He quickly scrambled to take her hand and hold it tight, tears in his eyes. Seeing his distress, Connor came back over and sat down next to him, his hand placed on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

Lena was on the phone with Stef, who was rushing there at the moment with Mike. She looked over to where all her children were, huddling with one another, some crying and some hurt, and she wondered if anything was going to be okay ever again.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ahh…the Liam confrontation. I hope it was alright. After re-evaluating where I am with the story I'm thinking there might be 2 more chapters before I call this story finished. Let me know what you think.

Also, I think this chapter of mine, and where the show has gone, has solidified the fact that I am not a fan of Wyatt and Callie getting together. I just can't help but see him as a childish and slightly selfish character and Callie is very selfless and mature. That just doesn't meld in my mind. To me, Brandon is much more mature and grounded and therefore a better match for Callie.


	11. Chapter 11

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: So…I'm so happy that everyone loved the last chapter. I really flew through writing it and it seems like it was well received. So now I'm trying to close up the story in this chapter and the next and it's not going as smoothly as I hoped. I shall push on though, and will hopefully find a nice neat way to close the story. ALSO, I hope that everyone appreciates the fact that I am updating on my birthday! Lol

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stef burst into the room with paramedics following closely behind her. She rushed over to where Lena was huddling with their family. No one was talking; they were just drawing comfort from one another. Brandon was still sitting on the couch with Callie in his lap, Jude was snuggled next to Brandon's side and was holding Callie's hand tightly to the side of his face, Connor was sitting next to Jude on the arm of the couch holding his free hand to give silent support, Mariana and Jesus were glued to each other on the other side of Brandon, and Lena was kneeling on the floor near Brandon's legs combing her hand through Callie's hair.

"Oh my God Lena, I was so scared when you called," Stef confessed quietly, burying herself in Lena's neck for a minute to compose her.

The paramedics, who was been following Stef and Mike's police car were standing in the doorway, knowing they need to administer medical attention to at least one person, but also knowing that they needed the moment to be together and reassure themselves that they were alright.

"Stef," Mike said softly, knowing that he would be the best person to interrupt their little family moment. She looked back at him and nodded, pulling Lena up with her and nestling her in her arms.

"B, Jude, we need to let the paramedics take a look at Callie," Stef said softly. Jude whimpered at the thought of letting go of Callie and Brandon tightened his hold slightly before carefully unwrapping himself from her. Connor took Brandon's cue and tried to coax Jude away from his sister.

"She needs to have a doctor look at her, she isn't going anywhere just yet," he told Jude softly. Jude looked back at him, his eyes wide and trusting. Eventually he nodded and allowed Callie's hand to slip out of his own.

The paramedics descended on the group slowly, a man with light brown hair and broad shoulders approached Brandon to take Callie out of his arms to put her on the stretcher they brought with them. As soon as Callie caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of her eye she gasped and buried herself into Brandon, clawing at his shirt and refusing to let the paramedic close to her.

"Step back," Brandon said, realizing what was happening. The paramedic raised an eyebrow at how serious Brandon had sounded.

"I need to assess her," he said calmly, used to dealing with paranoid and upset individuals in his job.

"No, not you. Don't touch her," Brandon replied, deadly serious.

"Brandon!" Stef said, shocked at how he was acting. Callie needed medical attention and she couldn't understand why he was preventing that.

"He looks like him," Mariana said with a haunted tone of voice. Lena took a closer look at the paramedic and had to agree. She could see how scared Callie was, her whole body trembling slightly in Brandon's arms.

"You resemble her attacker, please leave the room," Lena said calmly. She knew it wasn't the guys fault and that he was just trying to do his job, but she also didn't want Callie any more upset than she already was.

He immediately took a step back. He hadn't realized, obviously, and felt terrible. He knew, possibly better than anyone through his experience, that victims all reacted in different ways and he quickly exited the room in order to do what was best for the patient. His partner quickly stepped up to take his place.

"It's okay," he said calmly. He was the polar opposite of his partner; he had sleek black hair, sun-kissed skin, and not a lot of muscle to speak of. Callie turned towards the voice speaking to her and didn't feel threatened by the new person approaching her. "Maybe you can do me a favor, since she is already wrapped up in your arms, and gently move her over here to this stretcher," he said to Brandon.

"Sure," Brandon agreed, he maneuvered Callie into a more comfortable position in his arms and quickly lifted her up and placed her gently on the stretcher. As soon as she was away from Brandon's warmth she curled on her side, unsure of what was going on. Brandon took a step back but tried to stay in her line of sight in case she needed him again.

"Hi…" the paramedic said softly, hoping Callie would provide her own name. He found that if they were willing to start talking, then they would be in a better state of mind when they were examined.

"Callie," she rasped out.

"Alright Callie, nice to meet you. My name is Taylor. It sounds like your throat hurts so I am going to try and limit my questions to those with a yes or no answer so you can nod for me. Does that sound alright?" He asked. Callie nodded to show that she understood. "Alright, I am going to try and feel your neck and then possibly get a neck brace on you, just to be sure."

Callie nodded once more but tense as his hands started to prod her sore neck. Brandon noticed and gently slipped his hand into hers and held on for support. He saw her visibly relax once he did that.

Lena and Stef watched the interaction between the medic, Callie, and Brandon. They could see something going on between both Callie and Brandon but at the moment, that was the least of their worries. They both knew that they would see Callie off to the hospital and then they would have to try and get the story out of their children. They both wrapped an arm around each other's waist and their children as they watched the paramedic continue to examine Callie.

"Your stomach and chest are very tender, and the bruises on your neck are already started to develop. We need to get you to the hospital to get a CT scan and some blood work done," Taylor said, turning towards Stef and Lena. "We need to get Callie to the hospital, who will be riding with her?"

Brandon wanted to insist that he go with Callie but he knew his parents would never go for that. Eventually Stet stepped forward and agreed to ride with them. She knew, between Lena and Mike, the kids would get to the hospital shortly after her.

"It's all going to be okay," Stef said to Callie, coming up alongside her and grabbing the hand that Brandon relinquished. Soon they were both being rushed out of Lena's office and into the ambulance.

"Alright, Brandon and Jude you want to come with me?" Mike asked, knowing that they wanted to be there the fastest and seeing as how he had his cop car with him, he would be able to go a little faster than Lena would.

"I'll call you later," Connor said, pushing Jude over to where Brandon was waiting anxiously to leave with his dad. They quickly left to meet Stef and Callie at the hospital.

"Alright, Connor, please go into Mrs. Randy's office and call your parents. Thank you so much for being such a good friend to Jude. Mariana, Jesus, let's go," Lena said, trying to stay strong even though her thoughts were with Callie.

* * *

At the hospital, Brandon, Jude, Mike, Stef, and Callie waited in the emergency bay. Callie was still loaded on a stretcher, and IV attached to her hand, but she had yet to be seen by a doctor. They had been told, when they came in, that there had been a really bad accident and they had been bumped from the CT scanner for a few hours until all of the critical patients had been seen. Callie didn't really mind, as long as she didn't move, nothing hurt.

And in the hallway of the emergency bay was where Lena and the twins found them. Callie lying on the bed, Jude sitting by her side and holding her hand, Brandon perched on the end of the bed where her feet didn't reach, and Mike and Stef resting their backs against the wall and whispering amongst themselves.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling," Lena said, making her way over to where Callie was curled up on the bed first to assess her.

"Tired," Callie rasped out honestly. She could barely keep her eyes open but knew that they had asked her not to sleep until they had assessed her for head injuries. She was also feeling very overwhelmed by everything, both the attack and how the Fosters family had jumped to surround her and make her feel safe.

"I know, as soon as the doctors can see you they will and hopefully you will be settled into a room in another hour or so," Lena said sympathetically. She ran her fingers through Callie's hair soothingly once before leaving her to talk to Stef and Mike.

"I spoke to the police officer that was taking Liam into custody before we left," Lena started, getting the other two adults attention.

"And?" Stef asked.

"And they said that there would be an officer or two coming to take statements from everyone, including Callie. They also said that there would need to be some evidence collected and a report put together of Callie's injuries. What kind of evidence are they talking about?" Lena asked, wondering if Callie would be up for whatever they need to do.

"They need to take pictures of her injures and get a copy of her medical chart. They will also want each kid's recap of what happened," Mike explained, seeing as how Stef seemed caught up in everything that had happened.

"What if she can't handle it right now?" Lena asked, worried that Callie would eventually break too much and not be able to recover.

"If it becomes too much they can come back and get her statement later, they will have more than enough to charge Liam with just the physical evidence and the other kid's statements," Mike assured her.

It was another two hours before a doctor was able to see Callie. By that time she had fallen asleep on the stretcher, Jude curled up next to her. Brandon had been watching over them, his mind replaying and constantly reminding him that Callie could have been killed today. Jesus and Mariana were still sticking together and sat on some chairs they had snagged and set up next to Callie's bed. There hadn't been much talking because everyone processing what had happened and dealing with it in their own way.

"Hello everyone, my name is Dr. Shayna Stevens. And I'm assuming that this sleeping young lady is Callie Jacobs?" a woman wearing a doctors lab coat said, coming over to where Callie and Jude were curled up together. Stef and Lena immediately stepped up to her side and Mariana and Jesus were suddenly more alert.

"She just dozed off," Brandon said quickly, he had been keeping track and although he knew that doctors didn't want her sleeping, she was too tired to keep her eyes open any longer.

"Unfortunately I do have to wake her, we need to get her prepped for her CT scan and it's time for more blood work," Dr. Stevens said.

"I'll do it," Stef offered, "She probably wouldn't appreciate a stranger waking her up at the moment," she explained.

"I did read the paramedics notes, I am aware of what happened and how Callie came to be with us here. I promise to be gentle," Dr. Stevens said.

"Callie, sweetie, we need you to wake up. I know you are tired but you have to open your eyes for us," Stef said softly, waking both Jude and Callie in the process.

"…" Callie opened her mouth to talk but the only sound that came out was a painful sounding breath of air. The grimace that followed also told the story of how it hurt to talk.

"Don't try to talk Callie. We are going to get a better look at your throat after your CT scan. We are scheduled to go in thirty minutes so I have enough time to prep you. Once your scan is done we will get you settled in a little more private area, you know like one that isn't just a stretcher pushed up against a wall in a hallway. Then I will get a better look at your throat and we will get you settled for the night," the doctor explained.

"I'm sorry; you said that it was time for more blood work?" Lena asked, seeing the doctor taking the necessary equipment out.

"Yes, the paramedic took some earlier and we need to check to see if there has been any change. We are mostly looking for internal bleeding and checking how the liver is functioning," Dr. Stevens said. "We are concerned with possible bruising to the spleen and liver."

"Okay," Lena said, not sure how bad that was, but knowing that Callie was clearly in capable hands.

Soon Callie was being wheeled away from the unique family and they were led to the waiting room. Jude plopped himself down between Lena and Brandon, and they had Stef and Mike besides them respectively. Mariana and Jesus took the seats across from the others.

"Callie's going to be alright isn't she?" Jude asked Lena, who he was sitting next to. His brown eyes were wide and trusting.

"I can't promise you anything sweetie, but you know better than me how strong your sister is," Lena said, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him in tight.

"Mom?" Mariana asked from her spot next to Jesus.

"Yeah baby?" Stef answered.

"Who was that guy and why did he want to hurt Callie so badly?" she asked. While she had been there with the two of them she had heard some things that she hoped weren't true. She thought that maybe her moms could clear up her confusion and help her put the pieces of what she heard together.

"Liam Olmsteads," Jude spat out. He had seen him in the hallway when Mr. Timothy had dragged him in; Connor had to hold him back from going out there and hurting him like he hurt his sister.

"And who's that?" Jesus followed up, surprised at the hatred that Jude had put into his voice. He didn't think the kid had an angry bone in his body.

"He was one of Callie and Jude's foster brothers in a previous home," Stef provided, seeing as how Jude looked like he couldn't answer if he wanted to.

"So what? They took up too much hot water while they were there? Or ate the last of the Lucky Charms?" Jesus said, joking because the whole situation was uncomfortable. He didn't do well in these situations. He had grown to see Callie and Jude like real siblings and he couldn't believe why anyone would want to hurt either of them, they were both some of the most caring and giving people he had ever met.

"No, I think it was something he did," Mariana said softly, her mind was flashing back to what had happened when she was alone with Liam and Callie a few short hours ago. It was been playing in her mind on a continuous loop. She was going to have to get Callie alone for a few minutes to talk to her about what happened and to find out if she was actually alright.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Next chapter will probably be the closing chapter. Callie and Mariana will have their talk, and the family will come together to support Callie. I might try to write a little Jesus/Callie too but I'm not sure yet. I just feel like they should have a scene together.

Also, I got a review from someone who really made me think, which I completely enjoy. As you know, I don't think Callie should be with Wyatt and this reviewer, who didn't say that she should be with Wyatt, simply said that Brandon was selfish in his own ways by pursuing Callie so much when he knew that it could get them in a lot of trouble. I absolutely see their point. I have been viewing Wyatt as a severely selfish individual, but I can see the argument that Brandon is just as selfish.

So…I tried to do some research on foster siblings relationship rules and either my research skills are getting rusty or there just isn't much out there. As far as what I have read, it seems like there isn't much legal information out there in regards to whether or not it's illegal (in fact I'm pretty sure it doesn't break any laws that I could find in the California Penal Code). But there is a moral problem and I think it's suppose to grounds for them being taken out of the foster home on that account. That being said, I could see it not being a problem if the foster parents supported the relationship and as long as they don't adopt the foster child because then they would legally be siblings and a definite no-no.

If anyone can find something concrete for me, I would love to have the information. I obviously have to address that in the next chapter and would like some facts to base my story plot on. Thanks in advance!


	12. Last Chapter

**Truth**

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, just what I have typed up here for everyone to read and enjoy.

Notes: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual to come out. As those who read my note know, Friday was my birthday so it was a busy day and I had no opportunity to write during the day and was in no condition to write that night. Then Saturday was party prep day for my sister's graduation party which was on Sunday. So, finally today I had some writing time and was able to finish the story up. Thank you to those who helped me out with the dating foster sibling research… I ended up not going down that road in this story though. I wasn't sure of anything and couldn't find any concrete proof anywhere so I didn't really feel comfortable approaching it in Truth.

Sadly, this is the last chapter of the story. Thank you to all who have read and all who have reviewed. Maybe, there will be another story from me in the Fosters category, only time will tell!

Enjoy!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was almost 9pm before Callie was settled into a room. She was completely exhausted, they had been at the hospital for about five hours and she had been scanned, poked, prodded, and photographed. Even now she was being stuck with a needle for a new IV set with painkillers.

Stef and Lena came into her room with Dr. Stevens' right behind them. Callie hoped someone would tell her what was going on and when she could get out of there.

"Well Callie, how are you feeling?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Fine," Callie answered, her voice soft but not hurting anymore since they started her on pain medication and had sprayed her throat with something to numb it.

"I'm sure you are tired, and as soon as we finish here with one last blood test you can get some sleep," Dr. Stevens' explained.

"Do you think you could explain what kind of injuries Callie has?" Lena asked, coming over to one side of Callie's bed and sitting on the edge. She held onto her hand as Dr. Stevens drew blood.

"Callie's CT scan showed both a bruised spleen and a bruised liver. We also checked for bruising around her ribs and thankfully nothing is broken. As for her throat, we also checked the CT for injures to the larynx. There wasn't anything that stood out from the CT but knowing how much pain the injury has caused her so far, we will be starting her on steroids to reduce the swelling and will continue to monitor it. If everything continues to stay how it currently is, and Callie promises to take it easy, she could be released as early as Thursday," Dr. Stevens explained.

"Thursday?" Callie exclaimed, pushing her raspy voice in her anger and shock.

"I'm sorry Callie but the damage that was done to your internal organs is concerning and your blood work hasn't been completely consistent which may indicate internal bleeding. Hopefully everything will stable out, but we can't release you until we are sure that you are alright," she said, trying to sound sympathetic but knowing that her tone of voice wasn't going to make the news any better.

"It's okay Callie. One of us will stay with you each night and Thursday will come before you know it," Lena said, leaning in and kissing the top of her head. She was so happy that Callie's injuries were not life threatening and tears gathered in her eyes in relief.

"And think of all the school you'll miss," Stef joked from her position next to Lena, Callie smiled and Lena rolled her eyes at the comment.

"One of you are more than welcome to stay the night with Callie but visiting hours end at 10 so the rest of the family will have to leave by then," Dr. Stevens said, "Goodnight Callie, I will be back in the morning to check up on you. The night nurse, Jenny, will be around if you need anything."

"Thank you for everything," Stef said, standing and shaking her hand. She walked out with the doctor to go and tell the family what was going on and to let them know that they had an hour to say goodnight to Callie.

"I'm going to stay here tonight with you, alright?" Lena offered, not wanting Callie to be alone after she had been assaulted by her rapist.

"You don't have to," Callie mumbled. She hated the idea that she was putting them out by having one of them babysit her like she was a child. She had survived much worse without anyone there to comfort her; she didn't need anyone to start now.

"You are right, I don't have to," Lena said, feeling sorry for Callie because she was so ready to put others in front of herself, "I want to."

Callie just smiled up at her and let out a breath she had been holding. Although Callie knew Liam was in custody, she couldn't help but wonder if he was walking through the door every time it opened. She was pulled from that thought by the door opening suddenly, startling her and causing her to jump slightly.

"Callie!" Jude exclaimed, bursting through the door and to her side. Stef, Brandon, Jesus, Mariana, and Mike came in after him in a much calmer manner. Jude had been so worried and anxious while waiting in the other room for news about her, especially because he knew Liam was involved, as soon as he was told they could visit he took off as fast as he could.

"Hey baby!" Callie said, trying to sound normal and act fine. The adults in the room could tell that she was putting on a brave front but her reaction helped set Jude at ease. Jude smiled at Callie, his eyes filled with unshed tears. "Hey now, what's wrong?" Callie asked, she hated to see Jude cry, ever. She reached over and wiped an escaped tear.

"I'm just glad you're okay," he replied, sniffling.

Callie went to reach down to pull him towards her but as soon as she twisted to get to him, her body seized in pain forcing a groan of discomfort out of her mouth that she tried to hide behind clenched teeth. Brandon, seeing what she wanted to do but knowing she couldn't, stepped forward and helped to lift Jude onto the bed in a way that didn't jostle the bed and kept Callie from hurting further.

As soon as he was situated next to his sister the tears broke free and Jude cried quietly into Callie's side. Callie just held him to her and spoke soothing words into his ear. Stef went up to that side of the bed and began to rub his back as well. She knew how worried he had been and was honestly surprised he held himself together as well as he did.

Mike watched the scene with a faraway look in his eyes. Sometimes it was hard for him to witness Stef's family when they interacted like this, it made him think about all the things he didn't have. Brandon was nearby, watching the scene sadly, Mike threw an arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his side.

"They'll be okay Brandon, they have your moms to take care of them," He said softly to him.

"And the rest of us," Brandon replied, knowing it would take a family to help heal the hearts of both Callie and Jude.

As the last hour of visiting hours came to a close Mariana was feeling anxious. She really wanted a moment alone with Callie to talk to her about what had happened between her and Liam. She had a pretty good idea but was hoping it wasn't true. The only way she'd know for sure, though, would be to talk to Callie.

Mike was gathering a sleeping Jude in his arms and Brandon was saying goodnight to Callie and telling her to call him if she needed anything. Jesus pulled her towards the door where Stef was waiting so she could drive them home for the night.

"Do you think, maybe, I could talk with Callie for a minute," Mariana said, finally finding the courage to do so. Stef, Lena, and Brandon all paused when she said this. They knew that she had questions in the waiting room that no one was willing to answer. They hoped that she wasn't going to try and delve into Callie's past right now; she had been through enough for one day.

"Um…sure, if Callie's up to it," Lena said, wanting to give Callie the final say in whether or not it was okay. She wondered if Mariana was going to try and have this talk with everyone else in the room or if she would expect them to clear out. Either way she wasn't sure how comfortable she was with subjecting Callie to anything stressful at the moment.

"Alone?" Mariana asked again. She saw Jesus giving her a strange look from next to her but she couldn't look at him, she was afraid he would be able to tell what she was thinking if she did.

"Callie?" Lena asked, looking down at her, she looked confused and unsure but she also had a strength in her eyes that Lena admired. Eventually Callie agreed with a short nod. "Alright, just keep it brief. It's been a long day and visiting hours end in 8 minutes."

"I'll be quick, promise," Mariana said.

Slowly, one by one, they filed out of the room until it was just her and Mariana left. .

"Well?" Callie questioned, wondering why Mariana wanted to talk to her alone to badly.

"Um…well, I just wanted to talk to you about what you said earlier, you know, to Liam…when you were protecting me from him," Mariana said softly, not sure how to approach the topic now that she had the opportunity.

"Mariana…" Callie trailed off, not sure if she wanted to get into everything again with her.

"You don't have to tell me anything, if you don't feel comfortable…it's just," she paused. "I guess, I also wanted to thank you. You stopped him from getting to me, but because of that you got even more hurt," Mariana continued.

Callie sighed; she could tell that Mariana wanted answers. In a way she had saved her from Liam by distracting him enough for her to get up. Who knows how bad it could have been if she hadn't interrupted his first kicking assault on her body.

"I knew what he was capable of doing, and I couldn't let that happen to you," she finally replied.

"Why? He had already hurt you, and yet you stayed and fought him instead of running after I had distracted him," she was visibly confused.

"I would never do that. Liam and I…we kinda have a past. He's not a nice guy, and I knew that he would have hurt you just because you had interrupted him, he might have even done worse," Callie commented, shocked that Mariana even considered Callie running away and leaving her alone with Liam.

"He really hurt you didn't he," Mariana said, coming over to the bed and sitting on the very edge. She had attempted to change the subject because she could tell that the topic was making Callie very uncomfortable.

"It's not the first time," Callie offered up. Seeing Mariana look at her with a questioning gaze she took as deep a breath as her bruised ribs and chest would allow and slowly released it. "Liam was my foster brother a year or two ago. While Jude and I stayed there I guess you could say we got really close because he used to spend a lot of time with me and buy me things and teach me things."

"Callie…" Mariana trailed off, putting the conversation that she had overheard between Callie and Liam earlier together with what Callie was sharing with her right now. She didn't like the answer she was getting.

"Yeah…" Callie whispered, biting her bottom lip.

"Earlier…he…um, Liam…he said that he had sex with you…it wasn't with your consent was it…" Mariana said, struggling to get the words out. She wasn't sure if it was going to upset Callie more to hear her say or to say it herself.

Callie sniffled. "No, it wasn't. Liam raped me. And eventually we got caught together and Jude and I were removed from the house," she explained.

"I'm so sorry Callie," Mariana said, she was crying at the thought of what had happened to Callie. She reached over and grabbed one of Callie's hands. "I wish Jesus had beaten him up a little more now," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

"You and me both," Callie said with a watery smile.

"You know, if you ever want to talk…I'm here for you. You're practically like my big sister anyway," Mariana said, trying to judge Callie's reaction to the last part of her statement.

"Thanks. Really, Mariana. Thank you," Callie said, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

Callie felt completely overwhelmed. Not because of what had happened with Liam that day, or her injures. She felt overwhelmed because of all the love that she felt from the Fosters' family. Even though they weren't all related, and she and Jude were just some foster kids that lived with them, they accepted her and protected her.

She was pulled from her musings by the door opening. Both Callie and Mariana turned away for a moment to wipe their eyes before looking over at who had opened the door, it was Jesus.

"Mari, mom is saying that we have to leave now…" he started but paused when he noticed they had both been crying. "Are you guys okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're great," Callie answered with her classic head nod.

Mariana slid off the bed and leaned down to hug Callie gently, being mindful of her injures. "Text me if you are bored tonight, anytime. Promise me?" she asked.

"Sure thing," Callie replied, gratefully of her offered distraction. She watched as Jesus herded Mariana out of the door, he went to follow her but then paused and turned back into the room, shutting the door behind him softly. "Forget something?" Callie asked, looking around for a phone or jacket he could have been coming back for.

"Just wanted to thank you. Mariana said that you took care of her today, that you protected her. Thank you so much for looking after my sister," he said sincerely, meeting Callie's confused eyes with his own passionate ones.

"Of course," she said, shocked by how thankful everyone was that she protected Mariana. It was something she did on instinct; she didn't do it in order to be thanked.

"It's just that…she's my sister, my blood. I don't know what I would do if…" he trailed off, too overwhelmed by the thought of something bad happening to Mariana.

"Trust me; I know where you are coming from. If anyone hurt Jude…" she also couldn't even finish the thought.

"Don't you even worry about him right now, just focus on getting better. I promise you that I will protect him until you're back in fighting shape okay?" he asked.

"Sure, thanks," she replied with a smile, glad Jude had someone like Jesus looking out for him.

"I mean what I said. Get better Callie," he said, he slowly approached the bed and, as soon as he knew Callie wouldn't react negatively to what he planned to do, he kissed her on the forehead. "Adiós hermana."

And with that Jesus backed out of the room, leaving Callie alone for the first time all day. With a deep sigh Callie laid back into the hospital pillow and reflected on the day's events. When she closed her eyes she was afraid she would see Liam's angry face, or the look that he had in his eyes as he tried to choke her, or how he looked the first night he raped her. She was surprised when the visions that came to her were of Jesus and Brandon protecting her, of Mariana holding her and shielding her from Liam's view, of Mike's kind eyes in the police station conference room, of Lena and Stef kneeling by her in Lena's office and fussing over her, or of Jude curled up with her on her stretcher. For the first time since her mom died, Callie was remembering what it was like to be part of a family. Where all the members loved and cared for one another and where they would do anything to protect each other. It didn't have to be just her and Jude against the world, at least for now.

Callie laid there content, and that was the view that Lena got when she came back into the room a few minutes later.

"Are you okay Callie?" She asked, not used to seeing the young girl so relaxed and worry free.

"I am, I really am," Callie replied, smiling a true and genuine smile for the first time in 8 years.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So that's the end. Of course it could have gone on forever, just as I hope the show does, but it's the end of this story-line at least. Maybe inspiration will strike again, maybe after tonight's episode. I don't know just yet. I'm glad that everyone likes my story and very thankful for all of the reviews and suggestions and helpful hints I have received throughout the story!

I also hope that everyone will be watching tonight, as we find out who got shot and the repercussions. I think I'm 100% sure on who it was but the aftermath is something I am awaiting. I also am excited to see how they end the season. I hope it's open ended and that we get another season of this fascinating show!

Take care!


End file.
